SMP Loid
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Ini adalah kisah gaje sehari-hari di SMP Loid. Kenapa namanya SMP Loid? Entahlah, author juga bingung... #author dibuang#
1. Meiko Sang Setan Merah

Ini adalah kumpulan cerita gaje dari SMP Loid sehari-hari. Kenapa namanya SMP Loid? Karena penghuninya berasal dari bangsa berakhiran loid, seperti Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan loid loid lainnya (readers: bilang aja cuma tahu dua)

Pagi yang sangat damai di SMP Loid. Damaaaaiii sekali… kalau saja tak ada makhluk yang berteriak-teriak pakai TOA masjid dengan heboh layaknya orang demo. Mau tahu siapa yang teriak? Tunggu setelah yang satu ini… *dibuang ke kandang singa*

Di suatu kelas, tampaklah beberapa anak yang sedang sibuk berceloteh, saling menjahili, atau mungkin saling menyiksa. Sebut saja cabai, es krim, jeruk, pisang, terong, wortel, tuna, dan lain-lain. Tunggu dulu, ini kelas atau pasar tradisional? Kok ada bahan pangan segala…

Oke, kita skip saja script nyasar diatas

Rin, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka, Kaito dan lain-lain sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya di sudut kelas. Kaito masih sempat makan es krim sementara Gumi mendengarkan sambil minum sirup wortel (?) dari tempat minumnya. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, yang jelas banyak barang ajaib bermuncratan di udara. Saat itu datanglah Miku mengganggu pembuatan hujan lokal mereka

"HAI TEMAN-TEMAAANNN! ADA YANG BARU NIIIIHHH!"

BRUUSSHH!

Miku teriak tepat di dekat telinga Len dan Kaito, membuat mereka semua tanpa kecuali kaget bahkan nyaris jantungan. Saking kagetnya, es krim yang dipegang Kaito lepas landas dan menabrak sebuah lembah di jidat Gakupo. Gumi yang masih minum menyembur muka Gakupo (sesaat sebelum es krim Kaito mendarat) saking kagetnya.

"Miku! Nggak usah pakai TOA kenapa?" Rin berkata sambil meyakinkan kuping kembarannya belum tuli

"Es krimku…"

"Jidatku…"

Kaito dan Gakupo berpelukan mirip teletubbies sambil menangis meratapi sejarah terjadinya es krim rasa jidat yang diakibatkan oleh Miku.

"Lagipula, apa sih yang membuatmu teriak-teriak kayak tarzan di tengah hutan Kalimantan?" Len bertanya sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendapat sound attack secara langsung

"Dua minggu lagi mau ada kemah!"

BRUUSSHH!

Gumi kembali menyemburkan minumnya, kali ini yang kena bukan cuma Gakupo, tapi Kaito juga.

"Miku, kamu serius?" Gumi bertanya tanpa memperdulikan Gakupo dan Kaito yang basah karena serangannya.

"Tentu saja serius! Tadi aku dengar dari wali kelas kita, Bunda Meiko."

"Kemah dimana?" tampaknya Rin mulai antusias

"Wah, pasti seru tuh kalau misalkan kita kemah di hutan. Atau mungkin uji nyali malam-malam lewat kuburan." Len ikut komentar, lupa akan telinganya

Miku, Len, Gumi, dan Rin mulai mengobrol mengobrol tentang berkemah, tidak peduli pada Kaito dan Gakupo yang basah. Saat itu masuklah sesosok guru dengan baju serba merah. Mereka bubar dengan segera sebelum terkena teguran guru

"Greeting to our teacher." Miku memimpin

"Good morning, mam!"

"Good morning." guru itu, Bunda Meiko, memasuki kelas dengan senyum lebar. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, memperhatikan satu-persatu muridnya. Saat itulah matanya tertumbuk pada dua makhluk basah yang duduk bersebelahan. Ia tetap memasang senyumnya yang sekarang ditambah dengan aura-aura hitam pekat dan tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya

"Kaito! Gakupo!" Bunda Meiko masih tersenyum (senyum mengerikan tentunya) menatap mereka berdua sementara yang ditatap hanya merinding, siap menghadapi kemarahan guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BOLEH MANDI DI KELASKU? JAWAB!" Bunda Meiko berteriak membentak Kaito dan Gakupo. Kelas seakan jadi suram layaknya rumah yang ditinggal bertahun-tahun.

Gakupo membuka mulut, namun tidak jadi karena merasa dipanggang oleh aura neraka Bunda Meiko sementara Kaito gemetaran. Bukan karena takut, cuma dingin abis kena air sirup ketiup angin badai maha dahsyat dari Bunda Meiko.

"AYO JAWAB ATAU KALIAN KUSURUH JOGET ALA MONYET PAKAI BAJU BALET SAMBIL MAKAN KESET DI DEPAN KELAS!" Bunda Meiko mengancam dengan hukuman penuh kata berakhiran –et

Kelas tetap sepi, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Kaito terlihat sedikit bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu sementara Gakupo menunduk tak berani menatap gurunya. Gumi yang merasa itu salahnya hanya berdoa demi kebaikan dua teman sekelasnya.

Hatsyii!

"_Gajah makan kawat alias gawat! Aku kelepasan!"_

Bahkan jangkrik tak berani berbunyi saat itu. Tapi setidak-tidaknya Kaito sudah berani menjawab (–dengan suara bersin yang tadi ditahannya)

"KALIAN! MAJU KE DEPAN KELAS SEKARANG!"

Dengan gontai, mereka maju ke depan kelas, melawan segala rasa takut dan gemetar yang melanda karena dinanti serigala berwarna merah.

Bunda Meiko menarik (baca: menjewer) Kaito dan Gakupo ke luar kelas.

"Jangan rame, jangan ada yang bicara, dan jangan ada yang keluar!" Bunda Meiko sempat memberi ancaman sebelum keluar

Beberapa menit kemudian, Bunda Meiko masuk membawa dua 'gadis cantik' yang tak lain adalah Kaito dan Gakupo. Kaito dan Gakupo memakai rok balet berwarna pink. Rambut Gakupo digerai dan diberi bando berhiaskan bunga-bunga sementara Kaito diberi wig biru yang dikucir dua. Semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas itu nyaris nosebleed melihat penampilan Kaito dan Gakupo yang mendadak _la_**C**_la_**A**_la_**N**_la_**T**_la_**I**_la_**K**_la_ dan _la_**S**_la_**E**_la_**K**_la_**S**_la_**I**_la_

"_Demi negi-negiku… kok mereka bisa cantik sih?"_ pikir Miku yang merasa kecantikannya disaingi oleh terong dan es krim

"_Demi jeruk purut… mereka cewek ato cowek sih?"_ pikir Rin yang membandingkan dua cowok cantik yang berada di depan kelas dengan alat buat nguleg sambel di Negara asal author

"_Oh my banana! Mereka cuoantik!"_ pikir Len yang dari sananya begitu (maklum, dia kan cowok…)

"_Ini salahku… ini salahku… demi sirup wortelku, aku cinta wortel! Ini salahku… SALAH GUEEE!"_ pikir Gumi norak

"Sekarang, kalian bergantian goyang ngebor disini! Kalau goyangannya belum hot, belum boleh duduk!" Bunda Meiko bekata dengan ganas

Kaito dan Gakupo saling pandang, saling menyerahkan alias nggak ada yang mau duluan. Gumi komat-kamit baca doa supaya bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi.

"Ayo cepet! Atau kalian nggak mau duduk?"

Masih tak ada yang mau juga. Maka, dengan segenap kekuatan, Bunda Meiko berkata, "KALAU BEGITU DITUNJUK SAJA! GUMI, PILIH SATU!"

Gumi tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut. Ia berkata dengan terbata-bata

"K…Ka…Kai…Kaito..."

Yang dipanggil juga kaget, dengan terpaksa Kaito mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Demi es krim yang pernah dimakan Kaito, dia kelihatan oh-so-sekseh-sekali. Author aja nosebleed seember waktu bayangin, apalagi Gakupo yang ada di dekatnya. Apalagi semua yang menonton ke_plak_seksi_plak_an Kaito. Satu kelas nyaris anemia dadakan gara-gara goyangan hot Kaito.

"Oke, cukup! Sekarang gantian!" Bunda Meiko menyuruh Kaito bergantian dengan Gakupo sambil menyumbat hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu. Gakupo baru mau mulai ketika bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Gakupo langsung sujud syukur sementara Kaito jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke papan tulis kelas karena kecewa kenapa belnya tidak berbunyi saat bagiannya tadi

"Hhh, baiklah anak-anak, sayang pelajaran saya hanya satu jam, kalau dua jam pasti kita dapat pertunjukan gratis satu lagi…" kata Bunda Meiko

"_Gurunya bahagia muridnya sengsara…"_ pikir seluruh murid tanpa kecuali

Setelah Bunda Meiko keluar, Kaito dan Gakupo segera mengganti baju (dengan baju mereka yang tadi basah). Untunglah baju tersebut agak kering sehingga tidak membuat mereka masuk angin

Seharusnya, setelah ini pelajaran fisika, namun guru yang mengajar tidak datang. Kelas menjadi ramai dan kacau balau.

"Hei, Kaito, menggigil mulu! Kedinginan niyeee…" Gakupo menyindir sebelahnya

"Hhhhzzzssshhh… biarin…" Kaito menangkis dengan masih gemetaran

"Wakakakak, ngakunya doyan makan es, tapi kena sembur sirup wortel aja menggigil kedinginan… wuakakakakakak!" seseorang menertawakan Kaito juga

Kaito mendadak pundung gegara diledek sodaranya sendiri

"Maaf, Kaito, Gakupo, gara-gara aku kalian jadi dihukum Bunda Meiko…"Gumi sembah sujud di depan Gakupo dan Kaito dengan OOCnya

"Nggak usah minta maaf sama Kaito, itu mah udah takdir dia dari sononya…" Akaito menimpali

Kaito tambah suram di sudut kelas

"Akaito, mending minta maaf sama Kaito dulu sana! Kasihan tuh, dia udah dikelilingi hujan badai gara-gara kamu ledekin mulu…" kata Luka

"Ada yang simpati pada daku…" Kaito memasang wajah bahagia dengan background berbunga-bunga

"Nggak, aku cuma nggak mau kas kelas habis hanya buat beliin kamu es krim gara-gara kamu ngambek…" kata Luka dengan wajah tak berdosa

JLEB…

Kaito seakan ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan pedang samurai Gakupo mendengar pernyataan Luka. Kaito kembali pundung di sudut ruangan sementara yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah

Saat itu, Bunda Meiko masuk lagi menggangu acara jual beli pasar bebek (loh…?)

"Ahahahaha… ternyata, ada pelajaran kosong di kelas ini…" Bunda Meiko balik lagi dengan seringai kejam yang tak bisa diprediksi siapapun

Satu kelas membeku dan membisu, nggak nyangka guru killer yang satu ini doyan main di kelas mereka.

"Ya sudah deh, lagipula ini bukan pelajaranku. Gunakan jam kosong ini untuk merembuk kemah yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi" kata Bunda Meiko

"Eh, ternyata dua minggu lagi beneran ada kemah ya?" Gakupo bertanya

"Ya iyalah! Kan udah aku beritahu tadi!" Miku sewot

"Enakan beri tempe, Mik!" Akaito yang emang pedas sepedas cabe rawit menyalakan api unggun tanda perang sebelum waktunya

"Namaku bukan mik!" Miku mulai merasa diejek

"Tapi kan depannya Mik, ya kan Mik?"

Akaito dan Miku mulai bersilat lidah dengan tema 'nama Miku itu Mik'. Kelas kembali ramai. Bunda Meiko mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda orang marah. Perempatan sudah bertengger manis di jidatnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat sehingga buku jarinya terlihat berwarna putih. Aura neraka bertebaran kemana-mana

Sedetik kemudian, kelas itu langsung sunyi… dengan keadaan mengenaskan…

Kaito dan Akaito digantung ke kipas angin dengan menggunakan syal mereka

Gakupo, Luka dan Miku digantung di jendela dengan rambut mereka

Dan masih ada banyak lagi yang ditindih meja, lemari, papan tulis, atau kursi

Intinya… sadis…

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bunda Meiko keluar dengan wajah puas melihat murid-muridnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Saat itulah Kiyoteru datang

"Em, Meiko… apa yang kau lakukan dengan kelas malang ini…?" Kiyoteru bertanya

"Aku bunuh! WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

Kiyoteru hanya bisa geleng-geleng dugem mendengar pernyataan dari guru paling kejam, keji, jahat, sadis, de el el itu

Bunda Meiko berjalan pergi masih dengan ketawanya yang mengerikan. Saat suara tawa itu tak terdengar lagi, sebuah meja bergerak perlahan

KRIEEET

GDUBRAKK!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Banyak banget sih debunya!" sesosok perempuan dengan rambut kuning menggerutu

"Sudahlah Rin, masih untung kita cuma ditindih meja." laki-laki berambut kuning disebelahnya menyahut

"Cuma? Hhh… iya sih, kalau dibandingkan dengan dua makhluk yang gantung diri diatas itu kita lebih beruntung…" Rin menghela nafas

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita turunkan mereka sebelum mereka mati betulan!" Len mengajak Rin untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka yang dalam kondisi sekarat

Pertama, mereka menyingkirkan meja, kursi, dan lemari agar teman-teman mereka yang tertimpa bisa bebas. Sebangsa Gumi, Kaiko, Mikuo, dll segera bangkit dari kubur (?)

Lalu, dibantu arwah yang sudah bangkit dari kubur itu *author digebukin*. Ralat, dibantu teman-teman mereka yang sudah bebas dan selamat sentosa, mereka melepaskan ikatan rambut Gakupo, Miku, dan Luka serta menurunkan Akaito

Trus, Kaito?

"Biarin aja, lagian Bunda Meiko pasti akan menyiksanya lagi kalau kita turunkan. Percuma kan?" Akaito senyum-senyum sendiri

"Iya juga ya, dengan begini kita sudah membebaskannya dari penderitaan…" Len menimpali

"Tapi kasihan Kaito, dia pasti pegel gelantungan kayak tarzan begitu." Kaiko menunjuk Kaito yang merupakan sodaranya

"Abaikan! Nanti kalau dia pegel, dia pasti turun sendiri…" Luka cuek

"Woy, Gakupo, bagaimana pendapatmu? Kaito enaknya turunin nggak?" Mikuo bertanya pada terong di sebelahnya

"Iya, kita butuh pendapatmu karena kamu sahabat dekat Kaito!" Miku ikut nimbrung

"Trus apa hubungannya sama aku? Kan sudah ada keluarganya, harusnya keluarga dulu dong!" Gakupo mengelak

"Ya, kita udah berpendapat tadi… terong!" Akaito mulai kesal

"Emmm… aku sudah memutuskan!" Gakupo berkata dengan aksen sok cool banget…

"Eh, kamu serius?" Rin bertanya

"Tentu saja!" Gakupo menjawab sambil mengangguk

"Sudah kuputuskan!"

Semua menatap Gakupo lekat-lekat, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat

"Ayo bikin dia jadi salad es krim!"

Semua sweatdrop…

"_Sahabat penghianat… tega bener dia…"_ pikir semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Gakupo dan tentu saja Kaito yang masih sekarat di atas

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo mulai…!" kata Gakupo sambil menarik katana yang disembunyikan di bajunya

"GAKUPOOOO!" semua langsung meneriakkan nama Gakupo, terlebih yang merasa satu keluarga dengan Kaito

SLASH!

BRUK!

Ternyata, Gakupo memotong selendang Kaito yang diikatkan pada kipas angin, membuat Kaito terjun bebas. Tapi sebelum Kaito mencium tanah, Gakupo menangkap dan menggendong Kaito layaknya pengantin

Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Semua bengong, nggak nyangka akan jadi begitu. Gakupo menatap Kaito lekat-lekat, dan...

BUAGH!

...sebuah sepatu mendarat di jidatnya

"Jangan berani melakukan hal yang nggak senonoh pada Kaito!" Kaiko dan Miku kompak berkata. Rupanya mereka masih sayang pada Kaito

"Lebih baik kita bawa Kaito ke UKS, kayaknya dia sudah di ambang kematian" kata Rin yang langsung disambut jitakan dari Kaiko dan Miku

Maka, Gakupo, Miku, dan Kaiko membawa Kaito ke UKS sementara sisanya merapikan kelas. Rin memimpin teman-temannya untuk membersihkan kelas ramai-ramai

Tapi ternyata bukan memimpin, melainkan…

"Len! Pindahkan lemari itu!"

"Gumi! Luruskan meja-meja!"

"Akaito! Jangan bengong!"

…menyuruh-nyuruh mereka. Dan dengan santainya, Rin duduk di kursi guru dan tertawa-tawa

"Hahahahaha! Tunduklah padaku!" kata Rin yang mulai terbawa suasana

PLAK!

Seekor tuna mendarat mulus di kepalanya

"Ketua kelasnya itu aku! Jadi, jangan macam-macam atau kau akan kubunuh pakai gunting jahit!" Luka, yang baru saja melempar tuna ke arah Rin langsung menyiapkan gunting jahit yang berwarna merah

"Sudah, sudah… kalau begini caranya kapan selesai…!" kata Gumi mengingatkan

Luka dan Rin yang sedang perang melotot, langsung memelototi Gumi, seakan siap melempari Gumi dengan ikan tuna dan jeruk yang mereka bawa

Oke, skip saja bagian itu… kita pindah ke tempat para pejuang kita yang sedang berjuang untuk mencapai UKS sebelum semuanya tamat (emang apaan?)

"Gakupo! Cepat sedikit! Nanti keburu Kaito tamat!" Kaiko melebihkan persoalan

"Iya sabar! Kaito itu berat!" Gakupo mulai sewot

"Kamunya aja yang nggak kuat!" Miku malah membela Kaiko

"Kalau gitu kalian yang bawa!" Gakupo berkata setengah berteriak saking kesalnya

"Gak mau!" Kaiko dan Miku menolak dengan kompak

Akhirnya, mereka berlari sambil membisu. Gakupo masih sebel karena percakapan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di UKS sekolah. Di sana, masih ada Kiyoteru sensei yang merupakan petugas UKS sekolah

"Selamat siang, pak! Ada pasien gawat!" kata Miku

"Ia merupakan korban keganasan Bunda Meiko…" Kaiko menyambung

"Oi… oi… dia bukan tentara medang perang yang baru saja menerima sepuluh tembakan…" Gakupo sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan dua cewek di depannya

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia masuk… aku yakin kondisinya parah…" kata Kiyoteru sensei

Gakupo membaringkan Kaito pada salah satu kasur di UKS tersebut lalu ia duduk di sebelah kasur Kaito. Gakupo menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Kaito yang masih pingsan.

_"Kalau kamu pingsan imut juga ya..."_

Saat itulah Kaito membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah atap UKS yang putih

"_Inikah surga?"_ tanya Kaito dalam hati

"Kaito, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada sok cuek

Kaito langsung menoleh, lalu ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gakupo membalas senyum Kaito, lalu masuklah dua pengganggu adegan semi romantis ini…

"KAITOOO!" Miku dan Kaiko berteriak sambil menyerbu ke arah Kaito. Gakupo mereka injak-injak dengan tidak berperiketerongannya

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kamu nggak mati kan?"

"Kamu sehat?"

"Butuh air? Makan?"

Kaiko dan Miku menghujani Kaito dengan seribu pertanyaan, membuat Kaito kebingungan akan menjawab apa

"Hei… hei… kalau kalian tanyai seakan-akan Kaito adalah tersangka pembunuhan, bisa-bisa dia pingsan lagi…" Gakupo berkomentar disela-sela penderitaannya

"Oh, maaf… kamu terganggu ya Kaito?" Kaiko bertanya dengan nada memelas

"Emmhh… nggak kok… tapi kasihan Gakupo kalian injak-injak…" kata Kaito sweatdrop

"Oh, jangan pikirkan dia…" kata Kaiko sambil tersenyum (–dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya yang berada di atas kepala Gakupo)

"WEKS!" Gakupo berteriak seperti bebek

"Emm… Kaiko… bisakah kau tidak menginjak Gakupo?" Kaito membujuk Kaiko agar dia tidak membejek-bejek teman seperjuangannya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Miku ikut nimbrung

"Kalau nggak mau…" Kaito sengaja memutus kalimatnya

"Kalau nggak mau kamu mau ngapa?" Kaiko dan Miku bertanya

"Aku mau loncat!" Kaito mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke luar jendela yang kebetulan berada di dekat kasurnya

"Jangaaan! Eh, kita nyingkir deh…" kata Kaiko dan Miku bersamaan sambil menyingkir dari atas badan Gakupo

Kaito tersenyum melihat dua orang yang bertingkah aneh itu. Miku yang merasa diperhatikan langsung merasa gelisah

"Ya sudah, kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Kaito" kata Kaiko sambil menyeret Miku keluar

BLAM

Kini tinggal dua sahabat yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut

"Hei, Gakupo…" Kaito membuka percakapan

"Ya?" Gakupo menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat, membuat Kaito sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikirannya

"Maukah kau, melakukan sesuatu untukku…?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah merah yang diragukan maksudnya

"Tentu saja." jawab Gakupo

Di luar…

"Miku, aku penasaran… kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam ya…" Kaiko menatap pintu yang baru saja mereka tutup

"Yeah, kalau mereka hanya berdua pasti mencurigakaan" kata Miku dengan nada mencurigakan

"Intip yuk!" ajak Kaiko

"Kamu khawatir ya? Kok sampai gelisah begitu…" Miku menunjuk Kaiko yang terlihat

"Eh, aku terlihat gelisah ya?" Kaiko bertanya dengan polos

"Eh… iya, sedikit…" kata Miku

Saat itu terdengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari kamar UKS yang ditempati Kaito

"Hnnnhh…"

Kaiko dan Miku kaget mendengar desahan Kaito yang sangat keras. Karena penasaran, mereka menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu.

"Gakupo… sakit…"

"Tahan dulu… sebentar lagi…"

"Aaaaahhhnnnn…"

"AAAKKKHHHHhhnnnhhh…"

"Kamu ini, sempat-sempatnya berteriak."

"Sakit… Gakupo, jangan kasar-kasar dong…"

Di luar, Kaiko dan Miku sudah was-was. Kaito mereka sedang diperlakukan tidak senonoh!

Saat itu, lewatlah Bunda Meiko…

"Kenapa kalian nemplek di pintu seperti ini?" Bunda Meiko penasaran

"Ssssttt… Bunda, jangan keras-keras…" kata Miku

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Bunda Meiko

"Coba saja Bunda dengar…" kata Kaiko

Bunda Meiko ikut menempelkan telinganya di pintu, saat itu terdengar suara Kaito dan Gakupo

"Akkhhhh… Gakupo… hhhnnnhhh..."

"Gakupo… panas… nnnnhhhh..."

"Kau ini, nanti juga enak kok... sabar ya…"

Bunda Meiko membelalakkan matanya lalu ia tersenyum

"Mereka sudah besar rupanya…"

Miku dan Kaiko memandang guru merah mereka yang sedang menikmati jeritan Kaito

Tidak tahan mendengar saudaranya diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh, Kaiko mendobrak pintu

BRAAKKK!

"Eh?"

Tampak pemandangan Gakupo yang sedang memijit punggung Kaito sementara Kaito tidur tengkurap keenakan di kasur

"Kenapa kamu mendobrak pintu, Kaiko?" Kaito bertanya

"Selamat ya… kalian suda… lho?" Bunda Meiko bengong

"Sebenarnya, kalian ngapain?" Miku bertanya

"Kaito memintaku untuk memijit punggungnya yang sakit gara-gara dihancurkan Bunda Meiko tadi…" Gakupo menjelaskan kepada tiga cewek yang salah persepsi itu

"Eh… kalau begitu maafkan kami yang sudah mengganggu…" kata Kaiko sambil menyeret Miku keluar, diikuti Bunda Meiko yang masih bengong

BLAM

Pintunya ditutup lagi

"Gakupo, apa teriakanku tadi terlalu berlebihan ya…" Kaito bangkit sambil membenahi bajunya yang berantakan setelah diremas-remas Gakupo

"Iya, teriakanmu itu seperti cewek yang diperkosa…" kata Gakupo santai.

Kaito langsung memelototi Gakupo. Lalu ia menghela nafas perlahan

"Terimakasih ya…" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama. Ayo kembali ke kelas, pasti semua sudah menunggu." Gakupo menarik tangan Kaito. Dua sahabat itu berjalan bergandengan menuju kelas

Sesampainya di kelas…

*ikan tuna dan jeruk beterbangan*

"KETUA KELASNYA AKU! JADI KAMU NGGAK USAH SOK MERINTAH!"

"SUKA-SUKA AKU DONG! AKU KAN PUTRI DARI KERAJAAN TERPENCIL!"

"CUMA PUTRI AJA BANGGA!"

"DARIPADA CUMA TUKANG JAHIT!"

Teriakan dan hujan sembako (?) terjadi di dalam kelas mereka tanpa henti. Tak ada yang berniat mengehentikan, semua hanya menonton. Bahkan Akaito menonton pertempuran sembako sambil makan popcorn di sudut kelas

"Ini apaan sih…" kata Kaito sambil sweatdrop

"Aku gak ngerti…" sambung Gakupo

Saat itu, Bunda Meiko, Miku, dan Kaiko lewat. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai menghilangkan bayangan aneh karena kejadian di UKS tadi. Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kelasnya, ukuran emosi Bunda Meiko langsung naik

Miku dan Kaiko langsung menjauh sementara Gakupo dan Kaito berpelukan sambil gemetaran hebat

JENG JENG JENG JENG…!

Bunda Meiko masuk ke dalam kelas, dan…

"GYAAA!"

"TOLOOONGG!"

"LONTOOONGG!"

"HELP MEEE!"

"KELONTOOOONGGG!"

"TULUUUUNNGG!"

Berbagai jenis teriakan (?) terdengar dari dalam kelas. Gakupo, Miku, Kaiko, dan Kaito berpelukan layaknya teletubbies, tapi yang ini bukan karena senang, tapi ketakutan

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana jadi sepi dan mencekam. Bunda Meiko keluar dengan tampang puas nan mengerikan. Ia menatap empat makhluk yang berpelukan di dekat pintu, lalu pergi

Setelah Bunda Meiko pergi, mereka berempat memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam. Tempat itu lebih mengerikan dari yang awal

Ada tuna bakar, pisang goreng, jus jeruk, sup wortel, sambel, roti bakar, dan berbagai makanan lainnya.

"Eh, kalian sudah datang! Tadi Bunda Meiko membuat masakan yang lezat ini loh!" kata Rin dengan semangat

Loh?

"Silahkan mencoba, ada kripik terong dan es krim rasa coklat dan vanila" Luka mempersilahkan

"Ada negi juga." Len membawa sebaskom negi

He? Bukannya tadi mereka disiksa sama setan merah itu ya…? Tunggu, maksudnya bukan MU… author nggak terlalu suka nonton sepak bola di tipi

Eh, MU? Meiko United? *dihajar orang sedunia*

"Tadi Bunda Meiko masak semua makanan ini?" Miku setengah nggak percaya

"Iya, keren ya!" kata Rin

Mereka berempat hanya bisa bengong…

"Ayo dimakan, kalian pasti lapar kan? Apalagi Kaito yang baru saja menghadapi maut..." kata Akaito yang langsung disambut dengan deathglare dari Kaito

"Ini nggak ada racunnya kan?" Gakupo bertanya sambil menunjuk kripik terong

"Nggak lah! Guru mana yang mau ngeracuni murid sendiri?" kata Mikuo

"Tapi Bunda Meiko kan hampir membunuh kita tadi…" kata Gakupo

"Jadi kamu nggak mau nih?" kata Kaito yang sudah mengambil semangkok es krim

"Nngg…"

"Padahal kripik terongnya enak loh!" kata Gakuko, saudara Gakupo sambil makan kripik

Pertahanan Gakupo runtuh sudah…

"Aku minta kripiknya…"

"Krik…" kata Kaito sambil sweatdrop

"Anyway, makan yuk!" kata Luka memimpin jamuan makan yang memakai waktu pelajaran mereka

"Nggak dilarang kan?" Kaiko bertanya

"Tidak akaannnn…" Bunda Meiko muncul lagi sambil membawa sebotol sake

"Aku sudah memintakan izin agar kalian bebas pelajaran hari ini..." ~(^o^~) kata Bunda Meiko

"HOREEEE!" sekelas bersorak

~1 jam kemudian~

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua kelas bubar. Tunggu, ada yang belum…

"Woy! Udah waktunya pulang!" Mikuo berteriak sambil nyeret Miku yang memeluk negi

"Ganggu kau Mik!" Akaito nyolot

"Namaku Mikuo bukan Mik!" urat mencuat di dahi Mikuo

"Gantian deh…"

"Kalian Mik bersaudara pemarah semua…" kata Akaito

Pik!

"Hei Mikuo, gimana kalau kita hajar si cabe ini?" kata Miku sambil menggemeretakkan tangannya

"Ya, ayo kita uleg dia biar jadi sambel..." Mikuo tampaknya menyetujui Miku

BUAG! DUAG! BUG! JDUG!

*Akaito sudah tidak berbentuk*

"Makanya, jangan asal nyolot dong!" Kaito tertawa. Gakupo menoel-noel pundaknya

"Apa sih? Toal toel toal toel… ngefans bilang aja…" kata Kaito ge-er

"Haah… kamu kebanyakan makan es krim jadi eror begini. Ayo pulang! Kita janji mau ngedit gambar bareng di rumahmu."

Gakupo menyeret Kaito yang tampaknya masih sedikit linglung keluar

Setelah Kaito dan Gakupo keluar, Rin menghampiri Luka

"Hei, kita apakan Bunda Meiko?" tanya Rin

"Em, biarkan saja disini, kita nggak kuat kalau mengangkat Bunda Meiko. Bahkan Gakuko yang merupakan samurai mungkin nggak kuat." kata Luka santai

"Hei, aku merasa terpanggil…" Gakuko menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya sudah deh… Len, ayo pulang!" teriak Rin

Tak lama kemudian, kelas itu menjadi sepi, hanya tinggal satu makhluk yang tak lain adalah Bunda Meiko…

~ToBeContinued~

* * *

Yaay... satu cerita baru lagi...

Salam kenal, saya baru disini ^o^

Saya tahu cerita ini masih gaje, abal, aneh, tak bisa dicerna dengan akal sehat, dan segala kekurangan lainnya... Jadi, saya mengharapkan review dari senior-senior dan readers sekalian. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^_^


	2. Masih Meiko Sang Setan Merah

Hai! Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan dari cerita gaje nan aneh kemarin! (Readers: Huu! Lama!)

Maaf, dapet resesi ngenet dari orang tua... (~.)~

Tapi, yang terpenting, saya masih sempat publish ini! ~(^o^~)

Gakupo: publish cerita yang bikin sial! *lempar author pakai terong*

Eri: Ampun... *sembah sujud*

Kaito: ngelantur terus kerjaannya, daripada lari aku baca disclaimernya ya!

_**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid bukan punya saya, untuk selamanya Vocaloid punya yang bikin...

_**Warning:** _cerita gaje, tak dapat dibenarkan, humor garing segaring krupuk, jauh dari alur cerita sebenarnya, alur muter-muter, typo, bahasa tak baku, penuh karakter OOC, dll (saking banyaknya, nggak bisa disebut satu-satu).

Eri: *bawa spanduk* SELAMAT MENIKMATI!

GakuKai: *lempar author pake sandal* Emangnya mau makan?

* * *

Mereka semua pulang. Gakupo dan Kaito pulang bersama karena selain rumah mereka sejalur, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau tiap pulang sekolah Kaito pasti mampir ke rumah Gakupo. Alasannya macam-macam. Yang kerja kelompok, belajar bersama, hanya iseng main karena di rumah sepi, atau paling karena dipaksa Gakupo datang.

Dan hari ini, alasannya sedikit lain, ini berkenaan dengan acara pagelaran musik yang sebentar lagi bakalan mereka ikuti.

"Jadi latihan kan?" Kaito bertanya pada Gakupo.

"Apa?"

"Itu, gitar…" Kaito mengingatkan Gakupo.

"Oooohh…" Gakupo ngangguk-angguk bego.

"Berarti kita harus pinjam Len dari Rin dulu ya…" kata Kaito.

Krik…

"Apa kita harus menghadapi singa dari segala singa itu?" Kaito memikirkan ulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Sepertinya… iya… kalau cuma ditelepon, pasti nggak bakalan datang…" kata Gakupo.

Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau mereka nekat datang ke rumah Len tanpa persiapan fisik, mental, kosakata, dan alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal.

"Gimana kalau alasannya karena disuruh Kiyoteru sensei, guru seni musik kita?" usul Kaito.

"Bisa sih… tapi pasti Rin nggak percaya meskipun itu beneran…" Gakupo memberi sangkalan.

"Masa' kita harus memberitahu alasan sebenarnya? Kan nggak jadi kejutan…"

Mereka terdiam. Dengan suatu keajaiban yang entah datang dari mana, Rin dan Len lewat… (Rin sama Len panjang umur, baru diomongin nongol…).

"Gakupo! Kaito! Kalian bukannya pulang kok malah bengong di tengah jalan?" sapa Rin.

"Ee… kami baru jalan-jalan, nggak ada kerjaan…" Kaito berusaha menutupi percakapannya dengan Gakupo tadi.

"Len, jadi?" Gakupo memberi sinyal pengingat pada Len.

"Jadi apa?" Len masih belum connect.

"Jadi batu! Alaah… itu looh…" Gakupo berusaha membantu Len menggali ingatannya yang dikubur Rin *plak!*.

"Itu apaan?" Len malah tambah bingung.

Gakupo menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras, menyisakan bentuk tapak tangan merah di jidatnya sementara Kaito geleng-geleng karena dua hal. Pertama, jidat Gakupo dan kedua, Len yang lupa dan nggak ingat-ingat.

"Apaan sih?" Len makin bingung sementara Rin sama nggak dong-nya dengan Len.

"Hanya ada tiga hal. Pak Kiyoteru, Gitar, dan Lagu." kata Kaito.

"Oooooh… sekarang ya?" Len yang baru connect bertanya lagi dengan polosnya, membuat Gakupo dan Kaito cengo.

"_Perasaan kemarin udah diberi tahu…"_ pikir Kaito dan Gakupo yang entah kapan janjian biar pikirannya sama.

"Sebenernya kalian omongin apa sih?" Rin yang masih bingung meminta kejelasan.

"Itu sesuatu yang penting, mendesak, dan rahasia." kata Len.

"Apa? Kasih tahu dong…" Rin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tapi Rin, ini rahasia…" kata Gakupo.

"Aah… ayolah…" Rin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes tingkat 2.

"Ini kejutan, kalau diberi tahu kan nggak seru… kamu mau dapat kejutan kan Rin?" Kaito membantu Gakupo.

"Eh, kejutan?" Rin mulai tertarik.

"Iya, kamu mau kan?" Gakupo mengerti siasat Kaito.

"Mau!" Rin bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya-tanya lagi, biar seru nanti." kata Len ngikut.

"Oke deh! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya… aku nggak mau mengganggu acara mempersiapkan kejutannya." Rin berlari pergi.

Setelah Rin pergi, ketiga orang itu menghela nafas lega.

"Untung kita bisa mengelabuinya…" Kaito mengusap dahinya.

"Ya, biasanya kita berakhir dilindas roadrollernya…" Gakupo merinding disco.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Tinggal dua hari lagi kan?" Len mengingatkan.

"Iya, ayo langsung ke rumah si terong!" Kaito mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sementara Gakupo langsung berwajah suram setelah disebut terong.

"Yaay!" Len melompat a la cheerleader. Gakupo sweatdrop sambil menatap mereka berdua yang sedang joget-joget gaje sambil nyanyi "We Are the Champion".

Sepanjang perjalanan, Len dan Kaito terus menyanyikan lagu "We Are the Champion". Gakupo sampai tutup telinga karena selain karena suara mereka yang keras, lagunya hanya diulang-ulang pada bagian reff-nya seperti kaset rusak.

Sampai di rumah Gakupo, tanpa basa-basi, ketuk pintu, atau sekedar berhenti, Len langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Ampun deh Len… yang punya rumah belum masuk kamu malah udah…" Kaito sweatdrop

"Oh, kalau begitu diulang aja!" Len keluar lagi.

Gakupo masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan Kaito dan Len tetap diluar.

Tiga menit kemudian, Gakupo keluar lagi, sudah berganti baju, bukan seragam lagi, tapi baju samurai ungu kesayangannya.

"Monggo, pinara–salah, silakan masuk… " kata Gakupo yang sempet-sempetnya mau pakai Jawa Krama.

"Kaito, kamu nggak ganti ya?" Len memperhatikan Kaito dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku bawa baju ganti kok!" Kaito menatap Len yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Kaito… ganti baju di… depanku nggak ya?"_ pikir satu uke bejad ini *dikutuk Len jadi monyet*.

"_Ya ampun, kalau Kaito pasti gantinya pakai ngunci pintu kali…"_ Gakupo sweatdrop lihat Len yang ngiler karena ngebayangin Kaito telanjang. _"Tapi aku juga mau lihat…"_ Gakupo ikut bayangin yang nggak-nggak (–dan ngiler juga).

Kaito sweatdrop melihat dua temannya yang sedang rada-rada itu…

Lama-kelamaan, air yang keluar semakin banyak dan ketinggian air terus naik. Sampai akhirnya, terbentuklah sebuah danau. Danau itu dinamai Danau SweatdropIler karena terbuat dari kedua bahan itu…

Stop! Stop! Script eror! Balik ke cerita! Ini bukan sejarah pembuatan danau!

Karena tidak tahan kepanasan plus ngeri lihat Len dan Gakupo yang terus-menerus memproduksi air liur (dikata pabrik apa?) Kaito langsung mengajak mereka masuk

"Kita masuk dulu aja yuk! Daripada dikira tiang listrik…" Kaito langsung masuk sedangkan Len dan Gakupo ngekor di belakangnya.

Mereka langsung menuju ruang musik milik keluarga Kamui yang terletak di paling belakang rumah.

"Len, gitarmu yang warna putih di ujung itu! Dicek dulu nadanya pas belum." Gakupo memberitahu.

"Kamu bagian bass kan, Kai–" Gakupo melongo, Len yang bingung melihat ekspresi Gakupo ikut menoleh ke arah Kaito, dan apa yang ia lihat?

Kaito ancang-ancang mau buka baju sodara-sodara!

"_Tumben dia begini… kau ternyata bisa menebak isi hatiku Kaito!" _Gakupo ge-er

"_Kyaaah… aku bisa lihat Kaito topless!"_ Len berpikir ke-uke-uke-an (ini kata dari bahasa mana?).

Kaito membuka atasannya seragamnya, lalu membuangnya ke dekat tasnya.

Krik…

"GUBRAK!" Gakupo dan Len bergubrak ria. Ada apa? Bukannya keinginan mereka sudah terkabul?

Ooh… ternyata Kaito memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek bertuliskan 'I Love Ice Cream' di balik seragamnya…

"_Ternyata Kaito dobelan kaos…"_ pikir dua mahkluk bejad bin pervert ini… *author dijadiin oseng terong dan pisang*

"Kalian dari tadi kok ngeliatin aku terus?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aduh Kaito, sadar dong… mereka itu kecewa nggak lihat kamu topless…

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok!" Gakupo senyam-senyum gaje, menutupi kenyataan yang tak kalah gaje.

"Eh, nyoba lagu yuk!" Len mengalihkan tema pembicaraan.

"He?" Kaito masih bingung melihat dua makhluk di depannya yang senyum-senyum aneh.

"Ya sudah deh, mau apa nih?" Kaito mengambil bass hitamnya.

Len mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

"Neng neng nong neng… nong nang nong neng neng nong neng… nong nang nong neng neng nong neng…"

"Emm… Len… kita mau pakai lagu itu?" Gakupo sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja! Lagu ini lagi popular di dunia dan akhirat!" Len mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

"Aku ikut nyoba ya…" Kaito mulai memetik bassnya.

"Deng deng dong deng… dong dang dong deng deng dong deng… dong dang dong deng deng dong deng…"

Len dan Gakupo sweatdrop mendengar "Neng Neng Nong Neng" versi bass…

"Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak?" Kaito bertanya dengan tambahan puppy eyes.

"Bagus kok!" Gakupo yang terkena efek puppy eyes Kaito mengiyakan sementara Len memberi efek kembang-kembang dan kinclong-kinclong.

Saat itu, adik Gakupo datang.

"Kak, tadi itu apaan sih! Ganggu amat! Lagi ndengerin lagunya VanaN'Ice nih, keren-keren lho…!" Gakuko, alias adik Gakupo, promosi band favoritnya.

"VanaN'Ice?" Gakupo mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya! Mereka kalau konser pakai topeng, bahkan wig juga, dan terlihat misterius! Belum ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka, bahkan manager mereka juga! Tapi mereka keren!" Gakuko berputar-putar OOC.

"Katanya mereka mau konser di sekolah kita Sabtu besok! Kyaaaa! Aku sudah tak sabar!" Gakuko berlagak a la fangirl.

"Di sekolah? Besok Sabtu?" Kaito mengulang kata-kata Gakuko.

"Iya! Makanya jangan ketinggalan berita dong!" Gakuko mencibir.

"Udah ah, aku mau main ke rumah Kaiko dulu… mau minta lagu Imitation Black…" Gakuko pergi, meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Tapi belum lama Gakuko pergi, dia balik lagi…

"Mode ruangan kedap suaranya dinyalakan dong, kasihan anak tetangga kalau kalian main gitar keras-keras…" kata Gakuko sambil menekan sebuah tombol. Lalu ia keluar lagi.

Setelah Gakuko keluar, mereka bertiga merapat.

"Gakupo, adikmu ngefans sama VanaN'Ice sampai segitunya… tapi dia nggak tahu kebenaran VanaN'Ice kan?" Kaito berbisik.

"Nggak, nggak ada yang tahu… kalau VanaN'Ice itu…"

Di rumah Kaiko…

"Kaiko! Aku boleh minta kan?" Gakuko menatap playlist di laptop Kaiko.

"Eh, besok minta tanda tangan yuk!" Miku mengajak.

"Ha? Bukannya mereka selalu menolak ya?" Rin menatap Miku.

"Coba saja, mungkin mereka mau… kan mereka hanya bikin konser di sekolah kita. Murid sekolah lain pada ngiri loh…!" kata Miku.

"Eh, beneran? Berarti sekolah kita yang pertama dikunjungi dong?" Rin bersemangat.

"Bukan yang palsu kan? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai personil VanaN'Ice…" Luka terlihat ragu.

"Nggak mungkin lah! Kan Kiyoteru_sensei sudah memastikan…" Miku mengerling ke arah Luka.

"Omong-omong soal Kiyoteru sensei, tadi aku bertemu dengan Kaito dan Gakupo di jalan. Mereka meminjam Len, katanya ada kepentingan mendesak, kejutan, dan rahasia" Rin teringat percakapannya tadi siang dengan Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Oh ya?" Luka tampak tidak percaya.

"Iya, mereka juga menyebut-nyebut tentang lagu!" Rin mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang tadi dibicarakan.

"Ah, mungkin mereka mau diikutkan lomba oleh Kiyoteru sensei… biasanya begitu kan?" Luka menyanggah perkataan Rin.

"Tapi kan biasanya tidak dirahasiakan… biasanya Len malah cerita-cerita padaku…" Rin menyangkal kata-kata Luka.

"Kan bisa aja mereka lombanya agak jauh dan nggak mau terlihat mencolok, makanya mereka diam" Luka kembali menyangkal.

"Luka benar, mungkin mereka mau lomba di suatu tempat yang agak jauh. Atau malah untuk tingkat internasional… soalnya tadi kakakku bawa-bawa Kaito dan Len ke ruang musik di rumahku…" Gakuko mendukung Luka.

"Iya juga ya…" Rin mengangguk-angguk.

Lalu mereka kembali mengerumpi tentang VanaN'Ice…

Balik ke tempat Gakupo, Kaito, dan Len…

"Aduuh… jariku panas nih…" Len mengeluh sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Telingaku sakit… speakernya keras banget…" Kaito mengusap telinganya.

"Untung ruangan ini bisa disetting kedap suara, kalau nggak mungkin ada yang sampai jantungan denger musik tadi…" Gakupo merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan seperti habis party rock.

"Tapi itu tadi sudah bagus, lebih baik daripada yang kemarin…" Len duduk di dekat tembok.

"Kita istirahat dulu saja… jariku terlalu lemes buat lanjut… kalian mau apa?" Gakupo bertanya sambil menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya.

"Air es!"

"Sama!"

Gakupo geleng-geleng dugem mendengar pesanan kedua temannya itu. Lalu ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kaito langsung duduk di sebelah Len dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Kaito…" Len memanggil.

"Apa?" Kaito menoleh ke arah makhluk yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"A… aku… aku… kamu…–ku…" Len terbata-bata.

"Yang jelas dong! Bingung nih…"

"Itu… anoo… kamu… aku… aku…"

"Apa sih?"

"Emm… kamu… menduduki tanganku, dodol!" Len berteriak tepat di telinga Kaito.

"Aih! Maaf! Aku nggak tahu…" Kaito sujud-sujud di depan Len.

"Iya, iya… hahaha…" Len ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

Saat itu, Gakupo masuk membawa dua botol besar air es asli dari kutub selatan beserta tiga gelasnya.

"Ah, Gakupo… kau pahlawan penyelamat tenggorokan!" Kaito langsung menyambar sebuah gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air dingin yang dibawa Gakupo sementara Gakupo berpikir ulang kalau haus yang kering itu kerongkongan atau tenggorokan

"Aku mau juga!" Len ikut menyambar gelas lainnya.

"Heits… kalian kayak habis tersesat di gurun Sahara selama seminggu…" Gakupo senyum-senyum, yang seperti biasa, bermakna ganda.

"Tapi kau tadi lama sekali… kamu ngisi botol di rumah tetangga dulu ya?" Kaito nyolot.

Pik… ada perempatan yang sedang bergaya di karpe– jidat.

"Nggak kok! Tadi aku nyuci gelas dulu…" Gakupo menahan marahnya.

"Nyuci di sungai?" Kaito nyolot lagi. Aduh, Kaito memang nggak peka…

Dan karenanya, Kaito jadi kehilangan minumnya alias Gakupo mengambil gelas Kaito.

"Gakupo, balikin! Woy! Aku haus nih!" Kaito berusaha merebut kembali gelasnya.

"Eits, mintanya yang baik dong!" Gakupo berkelit menghindari tangan Kaito yang menggapai-gapai gelasnya.

"Ah, Gakupo… balikin dong…" Kaito berhenti mencoba meraih gelas, menggantinya dengan puppy eyesnya yang paling ampuh.

Gakupo yang memang tidak tahan melihat itu sedikit kendor, tapi tetap belum mau memberikan gelasnya. Len? Ia justru jeprat-jepret dengan HPnya…

"Gakupo_san… kumohon…" Kaito memeluk kaki kanan Gakupo sambil memakai puppy eyes tingkat 3 alias sudah hampir nangis! Len masih jeprat-jepret…

Leleh sudah pertahanan Gakupo. Tampaknya ia tak tega melihat Kaito yang sampai meratap-ratap di kakinya. Akhirnya diberikanlah gelas Kaito.

"Kau ini memang pandai menghancurkan iman orang! Nih, aku balikin…" Gakupo memberikan gelasnya, membuat Kaito langsung bersorak.

Len justru berhaha-hihi di sudut ruangan melihat hasil jepretannya yang sempurna. Termasuk wajah puppy eyes Kaito saat ia memeluk kaki Gakupo yang di zoom dan diambil dari sudut yang bagus (–dan membuatnya harus susah payah menahan darah yang mau meledak dari hidungnya).

Gakupo dan Kaito sampai sweatdrop melihat Len yang ngakak-ngakak nggak jelas di pojokan.

"Hei, Len… menurutmu aku tadi jelek nggak waktu dipaksa pakai baju balet?" tiba-tiba Kaito bertanya kepada Len yang masih ngakak.

Len langsung diam, menatap Kaito dengan mata khas orang lagi keselek. Tapi ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Kamu cantik. Benar-benar cantik." Kata Len.

Krik…

"_He? Aku? Cantik?"_ pikir Kaito.

"_Len, kau jujur sekali…"_ Gakupo sweatdrop.

"Yakin?" Kaito bertanya sambil memastikan telinganya nggak salah dengar.

"Iya, tanya saja sama Gakupo… dia pasti sependapat juga." Len mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Gakupo.

"Memangnya benar ya aku tadi cantik?" Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan puppy eyesnya (–lagi…).

"Eh, iya… imut cute malah… kayaknya kamu lebih cocok jadi perempuan…" Gakupo menjawab sambil memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang nyaris seperti anak kecil minta permen.

Krik…

Kaito langsung pundung di sudut ruangan. Di sekitarnya ada aura suram yang menyelimutinya.

"_Yakinkan kalau aku salah dengar… kumohon… aku salah dengar… pasti aku salah dengar! Tuhan… kenapa kau ciptakan diriku berwajah cantik…? Demi es krim-es krimku, aku ini laki-laki… COWOK TULEEENNNN!"_ pikir Kaito yang sedang mengheningkan cipta di sudut.

Gakupo dan Len mendadak bergubrak ria lagi.

"Kaito… aku barusan memujimu… bukan mengejekmu… jangan suram begitu dong…" Gakupo berusaha menghibur Kaito yang sedang mendapat tekanan lahir dan batin (emang lebaran?).

"Iya, kami jujur kok! Nggak ada niat menghinamu…" Len ikut membantu.

Tapi itu justru membuat Kaito tambah suram. Dia semakin pundung di pojokan.

Gakupo dan Len malah sweatdrop…

"Yah, kamu nggak marah kan Kaito…" Gakupo bertanya.

"Lagipula kamu memang begit– ADUH!" Len tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya karena Gakupo keburu menyodok pinggang Len dengan sikunya.

"Mak… maksudku… kamu justru terlihat keren dengan wajahmu itu… ahaha… kau tahu, banyak yang menyukaimu karena kamu apa adanya. Jangan suram dong…" Len meralat kata-katanya dengan kalimat bijaksana yang entah dia dapat di mana.

Kaito menatap dua temannya dengan tatapan memelas (–tapi imut menurut Len dan Gakupo).

"Aah…" Len dan Gakupo langsung pingsan setelah melihat wajah Kaito yang oh-so-imoet-sekali.

"Hei… Hei! Gakupo! Len! Kalian kenapa? Ooii! Jangan pingsan di sini!" Kaito bingung.

"Kita nggak pingsan kok!" Gakupo bangun lagi.

"Lah, terus tadi itu ngapain?" Kaito bingung.

"Tadi kita cuma jatuh kok!" seperti biasa, Len ikut.

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang bergubrak ria, membuat Gakupo dan Len ikut gubrak juga. Dan ini membuat author serta readers ikut-ikutan bergubrak ria. Sejak itu, ada tradisi yang dinamai "Gubrak Berantai" yang diadakan sedetik sekali.

Mbak… nyasar mbak… gak bisa baca peta ya? *digiling*

"Ini udah selesai kan? Udah boleh pulang kan?" Kaito langsung menyemburkan pertanyaan.

"Iya. Memang kenapa sih, kamu buru-buru mau pulang? Biasanya kamu kalau main ke sini sampai jam 6 malam." Gakupo mengomentari keanehan Kaito hari ini.

"Loh, bukannya besok mau ada ulangan?" Kaito justru balik bertanya.

"Heh? Ulangan apa?" Len dan Gakupo kompak bertanya. Dari tadi mereka sehati terus…

"Ulangan seni budaya, kan?"

Setelah Kaito menjawab, suasana langsung sepi.

"_Sumpah, Kaito rajin banget! Ulangan aja diingat bener-bener…"_ pikir Gakupo

"_Mampus! Aku nggak belajar sama sekali!"_ pikir Len

"Ini jam berapa sih?" Kaito tiba-tiba bertanya jam. Mereka serentak melihat ke arah jam berbentuk terong di atas meja.

"Baru jam 3 sore ya… gimana kalau kita belajar bersama sekalian?" Kaito usul.

"_Kaito… kau memang dewi penyelamat! Tunggu, dewi…?"_ pikiran Gakupo nyasar-nyasar lagi.

"Ayo! Catatanmu lengkap kan, Gakupo?" Len bertanya.

Krik…

Gakupo langsung pundung setelah ditanya begitu oleh Len.

"_Pasti catatannya bolong-bolong…"_ pikir Len dan Kaito.

Tunggu, bolong-bolong? Dimakan tikus ya?

(all: banyak bacot kau! *bacok author pake golok rame-rame*)

"Kalau begitu, kita main aja ke rumah Kaito." Usul Len.

"Ide yang bagus! Ayo kita kesana!" Gakupo langsung semangat lagi.

"Ha? Sekarang? Tapi kalian jangan protes ya kalau ada apa-apa…" kata Kaito.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Gakupo, "aku kan sudah biasa ke rumahmu, dan tak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi."

"Lho, kan Kaiko dan kawan-kawan, termasuk adikmu, sekarang lagi ngumpul disana… Biasanya ngerumpi, makanya aku lebih suka mendekam di rumahmu daripada mendengarkan ocehan dari perkumpulan wanita itu…" Kaito berkata berat dibagi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi aliasnya volume sehingga ketemu berat jenis *abaikan*.

Len dan Gakupo bengong.

"Dan kalau ada Miku disana, mereka pasti mendengarkan musik dengan speaker bervolume tinggi…"

Len dan Gakupo makin bengong.

"Nggak apa-apa deh… yang penting kita bisa baca-baca…" Len berkata meski di dalam hati dia komat-kamit baca doa supaya suara-suara ekstim yang diceritakan Kaito tidak membuat telinganya nggak tuli.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah Kaito. Dan, kata-kata Kaito memang benar. Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara musik yang amat sangat keras. Saking kerasnya, rumah Kaito sampai ikut melompat-lompat, membuat Gakupo dan Len sweatdrop berjamaah.

Tiba-tiba musiknya berhenti. Gakupo dan Len langsung bernafas lega. Kaito membuka pintu.

"Ayo masuk, anggap rumah sendiri." Kaito berkata plus berbasa-basi.

Mereka pun masuk. Di dalam, Len tak henti-hentinya berwow-wow ria melihat rumah Kaito yang luas. Jelas lah, sodaranya Kaito saja ada berapa?

Saat mereka melewati sebuah ruangan, tiba-tiba genjrengan gitar listrik terdengar amat sangat keras. Len saja sampai loncat kaget.

Kaito mengetuk pintu tempat asal suara mengagetkan tadi.

"Kaiko, kalau pakai speaker jangan keras-keras." Kata Kaito setelah mengetuk pintu tanpa menunggu orang yang di dalam membukakan pintu.

Ckrek…

"Ah, kakak sudah pulang ya? Maaf kalau tadi terlalu keras." Kaiko tertawa kecil, di belakangnya ada Miku, Gakuko, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Teto, Neru, Haku, dan… Bunda Meiko?

Gakupo dan Len melongo melihat penampakan merah tersebut.

"Eh, kalian rupanya… Kaiko, kau punya dress yang bagus tidak?" Bunda Meiko tersenyum.

"Gyah! Kaiko! Jangan pinjami dia!" Kaito yang awalnya kalem mendadak ribut.

"Aku punya banyak kok! Ada di lemari itu" Kaiko menunjuk ke arah lemari di samping kasurnya (dengan polosnya).

"Bagus…" Bunda Meiko menyeringai. Bunda Meiko mengambil dua buah baju Maid dan dua buah bando berhiaskan telinga kucing dari lemari Kaiko.

Gakupo dan Kaito langsung berpelukan sambil gemetaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian memakai ini…?" Bunda Meiko menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan lagi…" Len geleng-geleng plus sweatdrop.

Bunda Meiko mendekat, masih dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"LARIIII!" Tanpa dikomando, Kaito dan Gakupo berteriak, lalu melarikan diri. Kaito tidak memiliki masalah dalam mencari ruang yang aman karena ia ada di rumahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Gakupo? Ia terus-menerus nyasar sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah kamar.

Gakupo langsung swetadrop ketika melihat isi kamar itu. Dan dengan segera dia dapat menyimpulkan pemilik kamar tersebut.

Mau tahu isi kamar itu? Dengarkan saja omongan Gakupo…

"…jam dinding es krim, kasur bergambar es krim, wallpaper es krim… ckckckckck…"

Sudah tahu kan sekarang?

Gakupo menatap ke seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa biru itu. Ia berkeliling memperhatikan kamar es krim yang terlihat rapi tapi berantakan itu. Yah, setidak-tidaknya ini lebih mendingan daripada kamar Gakupo sendiri.

"HUWAAA!" terdengar teriakan Kaito di luar, diikuti derap langkah kaki yang tak beraturan.

Gakupo langsung waspada. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah kotak.

Ckrek!

BRAKK!

"Kaito?"

"Gakupo? Kau sembunyi di sini?"

Pertanyaan Kaito tidak diindahkan oleh Gakupo. Ia justru sibuk memperhatikan Kaito yang sudah memakai rok.

"Woy, Gakupo! Kau dengar aku?"

"Iya, aku dengar." Gakupo kelur dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Kaito.

Jarak mereka makin sedikit, mungkin tinggal satu meter lagi. Saat itu…

BRAK!

"Kutemukan kalian…" Bunda Meiko muncul!

Mereka hanya mematung…

Balik ke tempat "Perkumpulan Cewek" yang tadi sibuk arisan…

"Hei, Len, tadi katanya mau nyiapin kejutan… kok udah pergi-pergi lagi…" Rin mengungkit-ungkit percakapannya lagi.

"Itu karena tadi Kaito ingat besok ada ulangan Seni Budaya…" Len menjawab singkat (memang soal ujian?).

"Oooh… EH?" Rin langsung kaget setengah pingsan (ini caranya gimana juga…?).

"Tumben kakak inget ada ulangan, biasanya nggak…" Kaiko malah bongkar-bongkar aib.

"Tapi dia kan memang nggak pernah lupa kalau menyangkut pelajarannya Kiyoteru sensei…" Miku mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya sih… sejak dihukum oleh Kiyoteru sensei dia harus bersihin WC plus dilarang makan es krim seminggu penuh…" Kaiko mendesah pelan, teringat bagaimana dia dulu harus selalu mengingatkan Kaito agar tidak makan es krim selama seminggu penuh.

"Neraka dunia buat Kaito…" Len sweatdrop.

Saat itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan menggenaskan dari luar.

"JANGAAAANNN!"

"GYAAAAHHH! LARIII!"

Tak satupun dari penghuni ruangan itu yang tidak sweatdrop…

Kembali pada dua makhluk kita yang cantik-cantik ini…

Tampak Gakupo sudah memakai rok dan Kaito sudah memakai baju berlengan, sudah terlihat seperti maid. Mereka berlari secepat-cepatnya menghindari kejaran setan merah alias Meiko.

"LONTONG KAMIIII!" Kaito berteriak.

"Hei Kaito, bukannya tolong ya…?" Gakupo dan Kaito spontan berhenti.

"Oh iya… lidah kepeleset, maaf…" Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

Mereka terdiam.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kita berhenti?" Kaito mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Em, aku tidak tahu…" Gakupo mengangkat bahu.

Suasana kembali sepi.

Tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak…

Tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak…

"Lalu… kenapa kita nggak segera lari?" Kaito merinding.

Tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak…

"Eh, lari lagi yuk… suara sepatunya mengerikan…" Gakupo menarik-narik rok Kaito.

"Ya ayo!" Kaito menyahut.

"Ya ayo jalan!"

"Ya udah ayo!"

"Gek cepet mbaknya, aku sedang ada misi menangkap Gakupo dan Kaito…"

"Oh, ya… silahkan duluan." Kaito menyingkir ke kanan, dan Gakupo ke kiri.

Bunda Meiko berjalan pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Bunda Meiko langsung berhenti, Kaito dan Gakupo merapat dan berpegangan tangan sambil saling melirik.

Meiko: _"Tunggu, bukannya mereka itu Kaito dan Gakupo?"_

KaitoGakupo: _"Tadi itu Bunda Meiko kan?"_

Seketika, Bunda Meiko langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah Kaito dan Gakupo dengan kecepatan yang bahkan mengalahkan lari sebuah cahaya (cahaya bisa lari ya? Kakinya mana?).

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Gakupo dan Kaito berteriak bersama.

Di tempat perkumpulan cewek (plus satu cowok)…

Dddrrrttt… *sedikit bergetar*

Prang! *gelas jatuh*

"Dengar suara?"

"Iya, suara gelas pecah…"

"Suara lain?"

"Suaramu…"

"Suara lain lagi?"

"Nggak…"

Kembali sunyi.

Balik ke tempat mangsa dan pemangsa…

(GakuKaiMei: WOOOOIIII!)

"GYAAAHHH!" Gakupo dan Kaito berlari sekencang-kencangnya demi menyelamatkan harga diri mereka sebagai laki-laki.

"Kemari kalian! Aku punya beberapa make up dan aksesoris menarik untuk kalian!" Bunda Meiko mengejar dua anak didiknya yang bertampang cowok tapi sebenernya cewe– eh, kebalik… tampang cewek tapi sebenarnya cowok!

Dari arah berlawanan, Nigaito sedang membawa setumpuk kertas (yang entah apa itu). Dan… lewatlah Kaito dan Gakupo…

WHUOOOSSSHHHZZZ! *ke-lebay-an author kumat…*

Kertas-kertas yang dibawa Nigaito langsung terbang…

"MAAF, NIGAITO!" Kaito berteriak sementara Nigaito hanya menatap ke arah kepergian Kaito.

WHUOOOOSSSHHHHH! *lebay lagi*

"WOY! BALIK KE SINI!" Bunda Meiko ikut teriak-teriak.

Nigaito tak bergeming, hanya menatap tiga makhluk tidak tahu aturan menggunakan jalan umum (mboknya, ini di dalam rumah bukan jalan raya…).

Kaito dan Gakupo terus berlari, sampai akhirnya mereka capek dan bersembunyi di gudang belakang.

"Bunda Meiko memang T-Rex dari segala T-Rex…" Kaito berkomentar.

"Tadi Rin kamu bilang singa… dan sekarang Bunda Meiko kamu sebut sebagai salah satu dinosaurus terganas yang sudah punah…" Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Yah, itu lumayan, Akaito pernah bilang kalau Bunda Meiko marah sama saja dengan tujuh Gunung Merapi meletus di saat yang bersamaan…"

"Dan membuatnya berakhir menjadi sambel uleg di tangang Bunda Meiko?" tanya Gakupo.

"Bukan sambel uleg… sambel blender..." Kaito menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus melalui celah angin di atasnya.

"Hah?" Gakupo menganga lebar.

"Dia berakhir opname di rumah sakit selama seminggu…" Kaito terkikik geli ingat betapa memelasnya wajah Akaito waktu itu.

"Oh…" Gakupo menjawab singkat sembari memperhatikan wajah damai Kaito.

Suasana langsung sepi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah-langkah yang mengerikan.

Tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak tuk tak…

Kaito dan Gakupo kaget. Mereka langsung mojok di sudut gudang di balik kardus-kardus besar dan berusaha menyembunyikan bunyi nafas mereka.

Loh? Mojok? Pacaran dong? (Kalau di kalangan teman-teman author, mojok itu artinya pacaran di tempat sepi…)

JGLEG!

Tampaklah sosok merah (yang tidak diinginkan keberadaannya) berdiri di pintu. Matanya nyalang kemana-mana, lalu ia mulai berjalan berkeliling.

Kaito gemetaran hebat, membayangkan nasibnya nanti. Nasib Gakupo pun tak jauh dari Kaito. Mereka berpelukan menunggu malaikat maut menjemput mereka…

"Ketemu~…" wajah 'malaikat maut' merah bernama Meiko menyembul dari balik kardus tepat di depan Kaito dan Gakupo.

Gakupo dan Kaito tak dapat berkutik lagi…

* * *

Oh yeah! Cerita yang nggak kalah aneh dan garing dari saya selesai! Saya tahu, yang ini nggak kalah ancur dengan cerita kemarin. Maka, saya masih membutuhkan review yang membangun dari senior-senior, rekan-rekan, dan pembaca sekalian agar kedepannya lebih baik lagi.

Kaito: *gebug author* ceramah doang! Gak maju-maju nih, tulisannya!

Gakupo: setuju! Masih banyak yang ditambal-sulam di mana-mana...

Eri: Aduuh... namanya juga nilai B. Indo tengkurep gimana nggak ancur?

GakuKai: *lempar kamus EYD* MAKANYA BELAJAR!

Eri: *kabur*

Dari kejauhan...

Eri: Minna! Terimakasih sudah membaca!


	3. Akhir Hayat Dompet Meiko

Maaf minna, Eri lama... (readers: huuu!)

Gyaaa, jangan lempar panci-panci itu dulu! *ngumpet di balik tembok*

*keluar lagi* ehem, alasan Eri telat karena Eri nggak bisa mempublish ceritanya, akun Eri ngadat...

(Readers: ALASAN!)

Gomen~ gomen~ *nari gaje* *abaikan*

Yasudah, kalau begitu langsung kita nikmati pengalaman gaje para penghuni SMP Loid ini, yey!

* * *

"Ketemu~…" wajah 'malaikat maut' merah bernama Meiko menyembul dari balik kardus tepat di depan Kaito dan Gakupo.

Kaito dan Gakupo tak dapat berkutik lagi. Mereka pasrah ketika Bunda Meiko mulai mendandani mereka dengan paksa. Ternyata sekarang Bunda Meiko tak lupa memberi parfum juga selain perlengkapan rias wajah…

"Nah, kalian lebih baik begini…" kata Bunda Meiko sambil mengatupkan tangannya.

Gakupo dan Kaito hanya menghela nafas. Yah, namanya juga sudah jatuh ketimpa pesawat ketumpahan cat masuk selokan dikejar anjing dimarahin emak…

"Ayo kita kembali~…" Bunda Meiko menyeret dua makhluk itu untuk kembali ke ruangan 'Perkumpulan Cewek tadi'. Sepanjang jalan, Bunda Meiko tak henti-hentinya bergoyang dombret sehingga Kaito dan Gakupo harus mati-matian menahan isi perut mereka yang ingin meloncat keluar.

"Aku dapat dua 'cowek' cantik… ~(^o^~) ~(^o^)~ (~^o^)~" senandung Bunda Meiko selama perjalanan masih dengan joget gajenya.

Sesampainya di ruangan 'Perkumpulan Cewek'…

JPRET!

JPRET!

JPRET!

Kaito setengah mati menahan emosi ketika cewek-cewek itu mengambil gambar dirinya dengan norak. Ada yang dibuat miring, ada yang pakai 'satu, dua, tiga, buncis!', ada yang sambil loncat-loncat, dan ada pula yang sambil jungkir balik nggak karuan.

Gakupo nggak kalah sebelnya ketika dia dipaksa berpose mirip cewek seksi bahenol tapi perkasa oleh cewek-cewek yang kagum akan kecantikannya itu *dibunuh Gakupo*.

Dan yang membuat mereka tambah sebel adalah Kaiko dan Gakuko (yang tak lain saudara mereka sendiri) yang banyak mengambil bagian memotret (dan untuk Gakuko, mengarahkan Gakupo seperti boneka siap potret).

"Kaito, jangan manyun dong!" kata Kaiko sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir Kaito ke atas supaya Kaito tersenyum, tapi bentuknya jadi aneh karena nariknya kelewat tinggi. Hal itu membuat yang lain ngakak-ngakak. Bahkan Gakupo mau tak mau tersenyum juga melihat wajah Kaito yang amburadul.

"Aku bukan boneka belby yang bisa dimainin sesuka hati!" Kaito bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu boneka belby? Kamu kan boneka marmot… buktinya kamu bersungut-sungut, persis marmot deh!" kata Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kaito makin manyun.

Dan mungkin karena Kaiko kelewat nakal, dia memotret wajah Kaito yang mirip ikan koi mangap, membuat Kaito jadi tambah manyun.

"Eh, kasihan ikan koinya kalau lama-lama dikeluarin dari air!" kata Gakuko sambil cekikikan.

"Masukin ke kolam belakang aja!" usul Luka.

"Jangan!" kata Len.

"Kamu membela dia ya, Len?" tanya Rin sementara Kaito sudah berbunga-bunga ada yang membelanya.

"Nggak, tapi kalau make up-nya luntur kan kasihan… nanti mukanya jadi mirip mikrolet deh…" kata Len santai membuat Kaito pundung di pojokan.

"Oh iya, Bunda Meiko juga suka VanaN'Ice ya?" Len bertanya.

"Iya dong!" kata Bunda Meiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mereka kan perfect, walau sebenarnya aku juga nggak tahu wajah mereka yang sebenarnya…" lanjut Bunda Meiko.

"Tapi aku yakin VanaN'Ice nggak akan membuka topengnya dalam waktu dekat ini! Mungkin setahun lagi, atau dua…" kata Bunda Meiko optimis.

"Bunda Meiko mau taruhan? Kalau Bunda menang, satu kelas akan membelikan persediaan sake untuk Bunda selama 2 bulan. Tapi kalau kalah, Bunda harus mentraktir satu kelas." kata Miku dengan berani.

"Miku! Jangan sembarangan!" pekik Teto.

Bunda Meiko tersenyum. "Setuju!" katanya sambil menjabat tangan Miku.

"Miku, kenapa kamu optimis sekali?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa… hanya punya firasat mereka bakal buka topeng mereka besok Sabtu…" Miku menempelkan telunjuk kanan di bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin…" Bunda Meiko tertawa.

"Tapi kan firasat Miku selalu benar." Kata Haku.

"Ya, contohnya waktu dia bilang kelas kita bakal menang di lomba kebersihan kelas tahun lalu. Besoknya kita diumumkan sebagai juara 2 kan?" kata Neru sambil mengutak-atik HPnya.

"Miku gitu loh!" kata Miku sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Mereka sibuk mengobrol kemana-mana, tak menyadari tiga makhluk yang saling bertatapan bingung.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Kaiko, kita pulang duluan ya!" kata Haku, Neru, dan Teto serempak.

"Kita juga mau pulang, sudah malam…" kata Luka dan Gumi.

"Kak, ayo!" Gakuko menarik-narik tangan Gakupo (yang masih memakai rok).

"Jangan dilepas dulu loh, bajunya!" kata Bunda Meiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya menyesali nasib mereka yang naas.

'_Tuhan, paringana aku iPod…'_ pikir Kaito dlm hati. (AN: paringana= berikanlah)

"Oh iya, niat mulia kita nggak jadi ya?" tanya Len.

Krik…

"Oh iya!" Kaito dan Gakupo menepuk dahi masing-masing.

"Niat mulia apa sih?" tanya Rin penasaran. Yang lainnya mengurungkan niat untuk pulang hanya demi mendengar 'niat mulia' satu cowok dan dua cowek itu

"Belajar bareng. Besok kan seni budaya ulangan… tadi kan aku udah bilang waktu Kaito dan Gakupo dikejar-kejar Bunda Meiko…" kata Len polos.

Kretek…

Background tembok retak terdapat di belakang Miku dkk. Bunda Meiko hanya cekakakan (hanya?) melihat ekspresi Miku dkk yang mirip mayat.

"Len, ada untungnya kamu bilang…" kata Neru.

"Ayo kita rame-rame gunakan sistem KS!" kata Miku.

"Ya!" yang lainnya mendukung. Bunda Meiko hanya geleng-geleng mendengar keputusan mereka untuk melakukan kebut semalam.

"Jangan lupa SMS teman-teman yg lain, kali-kali ada yang lupa juga!" kata Neru yang kebetulan membawa HP.

Keesokan harinya…

Teeet… teeet…

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kiyoteru sensei memasuki kelas dengan tenang, tapi…

Yang dilihatnya adalah sekumpulan wajah-wajah manusia tanpa nyawa *author dibuang ke kandang hiu (?)*.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti bemper mobil kodok nabrak pohon?"

"Ini dikarenakan kita berusaha mendapat nilai yang baik untuk ujian, sensei…" kata Miku dengan wajah setengah teler.

Murid-murid yang duduk di sekitar Miku manggut-manggut meskipun wajah mereka sudah seperti onta padang pasir.

"Em, bagaimana kalau ulangannya ditunda saja… kalian terlihat menakutkan…" kata Kiyoteru sensei. Kontan, satu kelas langsung melotot.

"Kalau begitu sia-sia dong pak, kita berdagang– eh, begadang semalaman!" protes Piko.

"Kalau ulangan sekarang saya yakin kalian hanya akan tidur…" kata Kiyoteru sensei sembari menggebrak meja.

Piko dan Kiyoteru langsung terlibat adu mata.

Miku yang melihat perang mata itu langsung berkata, "Kiyoteru sensei, saya mau bertanya."

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. "Ya?"

"Mengapa Kiyoteru sensei memutuskan untuk mengundang VanaN'Ice ke sekolah?" tanya Miku.

"Karena saya yakin banyak yang menyukai mereka, termasuk anda dan saudara anda yang sudah pingsan di sudut sana." Kata Kiyoteru sensei sembari menunjuk Miku Hagane yang tidur dengan mulut menganga.

Di alam mimpi Miku Hagane…

"Huatsyio!" Miku bersin dengan keras.

Kembali ke kelas…

"Pak, kira-kira besok VanaN'Ice mau membuka topengnya tidak?" tanya Neru.

Kiyoteru sensei langsung diam.

Kelas ikut diam.

Sampai akhirnya Miku buka mulut.

"Kiyoteru sensei, tolong buat mereka mau membuka topeng mereka besok, atau kalau tidak kelas ini akan miskin mendadak…" kata Miku sambil melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

Teto, Rin, Gakuko, dan Gumi yang melihatnya langsung ikut-ikutan berpuppy eyes.

Akhirnya semua perempuan di kelas itu (kecuali Miku Hagane yang masih mendengkur dengan tidak elitnya) berpuppy eyes massal, membuat seluruh murid laki-laki di kelas itu meleleh.

Kiyoteru sensei (yang akhirnya runtuh pertahanannya melihat lautan puppy eyes itu) langsung menghela nafas.

"Yah, nanti saya coba menanyakan pada mereka." Kata Kiyoteru pasrah.

"Hore! Kita nggak jadi miskin mendadak!" Neru langsung melompat ala cheerleader sementara Haku (yang duduk di sebelah Neru) menebarkan confetti ke arah Neru.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian miskin mendadak kalau mereka tidak membuka topeng?" Kiyoteru sensei mengangkat alis.

"Soalnya, gara-gara Miku, kalau VanaN'Ice nggak membuka topeng besok kita sekelas harus membelikan Bunda Meiko persedian sake selama dua bulan!" kata Neru.

"WHOT?!" semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Miku. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

"Miku, yang bener aja... persediaan sake selama dua bulan untuk Bunda Meiko itu sama aja kita mati!" kata Yuki.

"Daripada debat, lebih baik kita berdoa dengan khusyu' supaya kita nggak kena maut karena diperas oleh Bunda Meiko..." SeeU angkat bicara.

Satu kelas manggut-manggut mendengar pernyataan SeeU yang mirip perkataan ahli agama itu.

"Kalau begitu jam pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei dipakai buat doa bersama saja!" usul Neru.

Kelas hening.

"Siapa yang memimpin doanya?" tanya Piko polos.

Krik...

"Ketua kelasnya siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei.

Kelas tambah hening.

"Kami lupa pak..." satu kelas berkata dengan kompak, membuat sang guru langsung bergubrak ria.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kalian, siapa yang mau." Kata Kiyoteru sensei setelah bangkit dari gubraknya.

Duapuluh sembilan pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah Miku, sang tersangka utama dalam perkara pertaruhan dengan Bunda Meiko.

Miku yang merasakan aura-aura gelap hanya merinding. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi tumbalnya. Akhirnya Miku menarik nafas dan mulai berkata...

"Agar isi dompet kita diselamatkan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, marilah kita berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan semangat perjuangan melawan sang Dewi Kematian, Bunda Meiko kita tercinta. Berdoa mulai."

Semua berdoa dengan khusyuk. Dan semua berpikir bahwa Miku cocok kalau disuruh ikut lomba pidato di kelurahan, tak terkecuali Kiyoteru sensei yang tidak berjodoh dengan pidato. Ia hampir ngantuk mendengar kata-kata Miku yang lumayan panjang itu.

Pelajaran berlanjut dengan baik. Dan pada setiap pelajaran, mereka mengadakan doa bersama agar dompet mereka diselamatkan dari cengkraman Bunda Meiko. Namun, pada pelajaran terakhir, mereka tidak melakukannya. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ada Bunda Meiko...

Bunda Meiko masuk dengan wajah amat sangat bahagia.

"Gre-"

"Slamat siang semuanya!" kata Bunda Meiko, memotong perkataan Miku.

Kelas langsung merasa horror didatangi Bunda Meiko yang berwajah bahagia seperti baru saja menemukan mangsa.

"Sudah tahu perjanjiannya?" kata Bunda Meiko, masih tersenyum.

"Sudah Bunda..." sekelas berkata dengan nada takut.

"Ahahaha, aku tak sabar mendapat sake dari kalian... lalalala~" Bunda Meiko bersenandung dan menari di depan kelas, membuat semua murid harus menahan isi perut yang rasanya mau meloncat keluar.

Pelajaran terakhir itu hanya terisi Bunda Meiko yang menari-nari gaje dan muka para murid yang seperti traffic light, berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, karena terus menahan hasrat yang bergejolak di dalam badan mereka. Hasrat untuk memuntahkan seluruh makanan mereka ke wajah sang 'guru tercinta'.

Sorenya, setelah pulang sekolah, Len kembali diculik oleh Kaito dan Gakupo. Mereka berkumpul di suatu tempat, sambil mengutak-atik gitar mereka.

Sementara itu, Kiyoteru sensei dalam perjalanan menuju markas VanaN'Ice. Di depan sebuah pintu yang letaknya paling ujung, ia bernafas sejenak sembari menyusun kata-kata untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya.

Kiyoteru sensei baru mau mengetuk pintu ketika salah satu personil VanaN'Ice keluar dan terkena pukulan tangan Kiyoteru sensei di bagian jidat. Untung saja ia menggunakan topeng, kalau tidak mungkin Kiyoteru sensei akan merasa ia tak pantas hidup.

"Ah, maaf... saya hanya ingin berdiskusi sebentar denga-"

"Oh, selamat siang tuan Hiyama! Silahkan masuk..." kata orang bertopeng biru (yang tadi dipukul oleh Kiyoteru sensei) dengan sopan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Orang yang bertopeng biru itu mempersilakan Kiyoteru untuk duduk sementara dua sisanya hanya menemani. Yang paling tinggi menggunakan topeng ungu sedangkan yang perempuan memakai topeng kuning.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, tuan Hiyama?" tanya sang topeng ungu.

"Saya hanya memiliki sebuah permintaan yang menyangkut nyawa dompet anak didik saya..." kata Kiyoteru sensei.

"Dompet?" si topeng kuning dengan nada bingung.

"Iya." Kata Kiyoteru sensei singkat. Lalu ia menceritakan duduk perkara sebenarnya kepada ketiga orang bertopeng itu.

Tiga makhluk bertopeng itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi karena salah seorang muridmu bertaruh dengan gurunya tentang kami, sekelas terancam harus membelikan persediaan sake untuk guru itu selama dua bulan, padahal dalam sehari saja guru itu dapat meminum 20 botol sake, begitu?" si topeng biru menyingkat cerita panjang Kiyoteru sensei.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Kata Kiyoteru sensei.

"Kalau begitu anda tenang saja tuan... kami sebenarnya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk besok, seperti kejutan, yang kebetulan dapat menyelamatkan kelas anda." Kata si topeng ungu.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, maaf kalau saya mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Semoga sukses!" kata Kiyoteru sensei sembari menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Sama-sama tuan. Kami senang bisa membantu anda!" kata si topeng kuning.

Lalu Kiyoteru sensei berjalan keluar dengan hati yang sedikit bimbang. Kejutan? Mereka menyiapkan kejutan untuk penampilan mereka besok, yang belum pernah mereka lakukan pada konser mereka sebelumnya. Dan lagi, ia bingug mau berkata apa pada kelas maha malang itu karena para personil VanaN'Ice tadi tidak memberi tahu mereka akan membuka topeng mereka atau tidak. Meskipun mereka bilang akan menyelamatkan Miku dkk, Kiyoteru sensei tetap tidak tenang.

Malamnya, satu kelas plus Kiyoteru sensei tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Yang bisa hanya saudara Miku yang di kelas hanya molor, Hagane Miku.

Keesokan harinya, telah tampak sebuah panggung di halaman SMP Loid yang luas itu. Siswa dari berbagai kelas membicarakan idola mereka yang akan manggung pada jam 08.00 nanti. Walau semua tampak bahagia, ada satu kelas yang harap-harap cemas, itulah kelas Miku dkk

"Miku, bagaimana kalau nanti mereka nggak mau membuka topeng mereka?" tanya Neru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Miku.

"Ganti pembiacaraan yuk!" Miku mencoba mengalihkan tema.

Tiba-tiba, Kaiko datang sambil berlari.

"Hoy, kalian! Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu!" kata Kaiko setelah dekat.

"Data apa? VanaN'Ice?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, katanya ada satu lagu dimana mereka nyanyi bareng salah satu guru dari sebuah sekolah!" kata Kaiko dengan berapi-api.

"WHOT!?" para fans VanaN'Ice di sekitar situ langsung melontarkan benda-benda ajaib dari mulut mereka.

"Sekolah mana? Lagunya apa?" tanya Neru bertubi-tubi. Luka mencuri dengar dari balik pintu.

"Eh, Luka! Ikut sini!" Kaiko yang melihat Luka mengintip langsung mengajaknya.

Luka langsung ikut nimbrung. Cuek-cuek begitu dia juga suka VanaN'Ice ternyata...

"Jadi, kalau soal gurunya siapa dari mana nggak dijelasin secara terperinci, tapi kalau lagunya itu judulnya '13943 Goushitsu' atau Room no. 13943" jelas Kaiko panjang lebar.

"Suaranya kayak apa ya?" Teto membayangkan.

"Aku ada lagunya..." serentak, semua orang yang berkumpul di situ menatap asal suaranya, Luka.

Miku langsung mendekati Luka.

"Luka..." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Luka, "kau malaikat!"

Luka justru mengangkat alisnya. "Ini kan udah agak lama..."

Semua langsung diam.

"Kalau begitu diputar, ada di Hpmu kan?" tanya Gakuko.

Luka langsung memutar lagu yang dimaksud dengan speaker penuh supaya dapat didengar oleh semuanya.

"Eh iya, ada 4 suara disini, tapi yang satu agak samar..." kata Kaiko.

"Isinya horror..." kata Gumi.

"Tapi bagus..." Gakuko melanjutkan.

"Hai semua! Pada mendengarkan apa?" Rin datang dengan wajah bahagia.

"Hai Rin, sempat-sempatnya kamu memasang wajah bahagia padahal dompet kita sedang berada di ambang kematian..." kata Teto.

"Justru itu, aku sedang mengalihkan semua pikiran negatif supaya aku nggak merasa aku bernasib paling buruk..." kata Rin sambil menunduk.

"Oh, iya... mana Len?" tanya Neru.

"Len tadi diculik..." kata Rin dengan tenang.

"DICULIK?!" semua berteriak serempak.

"Sama siapa?!" Gumi panik.

"Sama Kaito dan Gakupo..." jawab Rin polos.

GDUBRAK!

Gubrak berjamaah terjadi...

"Kenapa sih, pada panik?" Rin masih memasang wajah polosnya.

"Abaikan saja Rin, kami hanya salah persepsi..." kata Luka yang bangun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nabrak tembok dengan sukses.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Kiyoteru sensei dari speaker.

"Kepada seluruh murid SMP Loid, diharap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh murid SMP Loid, diharap segera berkumpul di lapangan utama sekarang juga karena acara akan segera dimulai. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama pak..." kata Miku dengan suara pasrah.

Mereka semua segera pergi ke lapangan utama agar mendapat tempat terdepan. Dan setelah nyelip-nyelip dan sedikit berlari, mereka berhasil sampai di tempat terdepan.

Terlihat Kiyoteru sensei naik ke panggung dengan senyum tergantung di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Apa kabar? Pasti baik semua. Saya yakin kalian mati-matian membuat diri kalian sehat pada hari ini untuk menyaksikan tiga orang yang khusus di panggil kemari, ya kan?" tanya Kiyoteru sensei.

Semua, terutama yang perempuan, langsung menjerit histeris.

"Di sini, saya menjadi pembawa acara yang mungkin hanya berdiri selama lima menit kurang. Kalau begitu, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kita sambut mereka, VanaN'Ice!"

Musik mulai terdengar, tirai di belakang langsung terbuka, menampakkan dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang berdiri sambil membawa gitar dan bass. Para penonton mulai berteriak-teriak histeris, apalagi ketika mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love,  
and a heart of deception.  
Our imperfect love has been painted  
completely black in this ebony world_

_I've always wanted to say this to you,  
this mere one phrase,  
if my uncontrollable impulse  
will end up being shattered_

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.  
My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth  
completely in black_

"Lagu pertama Imitation Black!" kata Miku.

Lagu terus berlanjut sampai berakhir. Setelah lagu selesai, laki-laki bertopeng biru langsung menyapa penggemarnya.

"Selamat pagi, SMP Loid! Mana suaranya?!"

Terdengar suara riuh rendah. Angin teriakannya bahkan bisa membuat pita-pita yang digunakan perempuan yang bertopeng kuning seakan tertiup angin kencang.

"Yak, ini pertama kalinya kami mengadakan konser terbuka seperti ini, dan kalian boleh berbangga hati karena kami memilih SMP yang menakjubkan ini sebagai tempat pertama kami. Karena itu, pada kesempatan yang istimewa ini, kami memberlakukan sistem request lagu." Kata si topeng biru.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang kalian request sampai kalian puas!" kata si topeng ungu menambahkan.

"Untuk selanjutnya, ada yang mau request?" si topeng kuning membuka mulut.

Teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan rasanya semakin keras saja.

"Setsugetsuka?" tanya si topeng ungu.

Terdengar kata-kata ya. Para personil VanaN'Ice tampak seperti berpandang-pandangan, lalu mengangguk bersama. Si topeng ungu mengambil gitar tradisional Jepang dan mulai memetiknya.

Setelah kedua temannya mulai menggenjreng gitar dan bass mereka, si topeng ungu langsung berganti ke gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_My heart has been bewildered by you beyond imagination.  
Upon seeing the snow, moon, and flowers, I think about you.  
I was unable to divert my eyes, as they had been captured  
by your bewitching figure with a fan held in one hand_

_Just when will I meet you, the caged bird?  
In this mesmerizing night of the full moon_

_Unable to meet,  
my thoughts for you overflow in this tedious night of long rain.  
The river of my tears  
keeps soaking my sleeves, but still there's no way for us to meet_

_If I fall asleep while thinking about you, will I be able to meet you? (If I did not exist that fight had not happened.)  
I know clearly that if it's a dream then I won't ever wake up. (I should not have met you that night.)_

(AN: bagian kurung di atas dinyanyikan oleh si topeng kuning)

Setelah lagu selesai, si topeng ungu bertanya, "Ada yang mau request lagi?"

"13943 Goushitsu" kata Luka dengan keras di dekat mikrophone (Jawa mode: on) yang tersambung dengan speaker. Semua langsung menatap Luka yang berwajah saya-dipaksa-untuk-mengatakan-ini.

Tiba-tiba, si topeng ungu mengeluarkan bunyi orang terengah-engah. Lalu musik kembali mengalun, mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_We have been imprisoned for no reason.  
Although we try to look composed, we're dripping with desire_

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menggunakan tudung panjang sehingga wajahnya tertutup. Orang itu menyanyikan beberapa baris dalam lagu itu.

_We're the epitome of humans' unsightliness and defilement_

_Lying to and tricking each other is merely one of the rules.  
This place has no need for pretty and nice things.  
You, who were my comrades yesterday, are my enemies today_

_In the process of erasing my cruelly mutilated memories,  
you messily devour my brain and slowly become aberrant_

_Although we could have trusted one another,  
we doubted and injured everyone in sight.  
The ticking time calls upon the devil yet again_

_What could be your true goal as the lone survivor?_

Lagu terus berjalan sampai akhir, semua memperhatikan suara orang bertudung itu. Tak terkecuali Miku dkk. Setelah lagu selesai, suasananya kembali ramai.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyolek Miku dari belakang, ialah Bunda Meiko.

Bunda Meiko tersenyum penuh arti, lalu ia berlalu sambil tertawa mengerikan, membuat murid-murid yang berada di sana merinding.

Tiba-tiba (lagi?) si topeng kuning berkata sembari menunjuk orang bertudung tadi, "Kalian mau tahu siapa ini?!"

Semua langsung berteriak, "MAU! MAU! MAU! MAU!" dengan nada 'Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk!'

Sang topeng ungu dan biru memegang ujung tudung di depan wajah orang bertudung tadi, bersiap membukanya.

"Kalian sebenarnya mengenalnya seperti kalian mengenal teman kalian. Tapi, daripada kalian bertambah bingung, hitung sama-sama!"

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

Serentak, si topeng biru dan ungu membuka tudung yang menyelubungi orang itu.

Penonton melongo.

"Yak, sudah kubilang kalian mengenalnya. Inilah Kiyoteru Hiyama san!" kata si topeng kuning.

Kiyoteru sensei hanya tersenyum.

'_Ternyata kedokku dibuka juga...'_ pikir Kiyoteru sensei.

Suasana tetap sunyi, sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari belakang...

"The Lost Memory!"

Suara itu berasal dari guru maha merah kita, Bunda Meiko.

Tapi itu suasana tetap sepi, sampai akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membuka topeng kalian?" kata Miku takut-takut.

Si topeng kuning hanya menggeleng, membuat wajah-wajah di sana menjadi kecewa. Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu terdengar.

_When I have awakened from my dream,  
I smell a nostalgic flowery scent around me.  
My thoughts are still left behind  
in the place by me, even now..._

_The wind, making my hair sway, gradually erases everything.  
If I could return to that time,  
I'd give up everything, for I'd no longer need anything_

_I wish the two of us could bloom together  
until the time when our petals would scatter.  
Your fragments will dwell in this tree  
until everything completely withers away_

Lagu itu terus berlanjut, sampai pada suatu bait, si topeng ungu dan biru memegang topengnya.

_As time flows by, even if your appearance should change,  
when I gaze at you, _

Dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua melemparkan topengnya, sementara si topeng kuning baru memegangi topengnya. Semua yang melihat hanya bengong, tak terkecuali Kiyoteru sensei dan Bunda Meiko.

_I'll see that you've become a flower that will never bloom again, _

Lalu si topeng kuning melepas topengnya dengan cara yang sama, dilempar.

_as though announcing your death and bidding to me farewell_

Lagu selesai, mereka bertiga menunduk hormat. Tampak wajah-wajah kaget nan shock, terlebih pada muka Miku dan teman-teman, terlebih pada Kiyoteru sensei, terlebih lagi pada muka Bunda Meiko.

Semua kaget, karena VanaN'Ice yang sangat mereka idolakan berasal dari sekolah mereka sendiri, yaitu Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len. Padahal mereka yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan, tapi ternyata itu adalah Len yang menggunakan rok!

"Oke, wajah shocknya distop sampai di sini saja! Sekarang, biarlah kami menyanyikan lagu 'The Lost Memory' sebagai penghormatan terakhir bagi dompet Bunda Meiko!" kata Gakupo diiringi gelak tawa teman sekelasnya, tentu saja itu adalah kelas yang nyaris diperas Bunda Meiko.

_Being dyed into a sepia color,  
it is a scene I have seen before.  
Gazing up at the listless sky,  
I see an afternoon mixed with lamentation_

_I feel like I'm about to be crushed into pieces by loneliness and lose my sanity.  
The memories robbed away from me, the lies, and the truths,  
are being sunk by the cruelly passing time.  
I don't even know why I'm here_

_All I know is that I,  
without any emotions, am melting my ripped heart away.  
I am unable to remember what is precious to me_

_I will remember  
our sullied and deeply sinned love. (If I can...)  
If I could rewind time, (...restore our sullied love,)  
I would like to live one more time (I would like to live through...)  
through that vivid season we once lived through. (...our season one more time.)_

_I will remember.  
Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop (Tell me...)  
in this blank space and time. (...my tears wouldn't stop.)  
I will dash through time towards that place. (Dashing through time...)  
Where can I find the reason for this inescapable pain? (...why can't I escape this pain?)_

(AN: sekali lagi, yang di dalam kurung dinyanyikan oleh Len, si topeng kuning)

Setelah lagunya selesai, mereka menunduk diiringi tepukan tangan yang amat meriah. Len langsung berkata dengan lantang.

"Bunda Meiko, jangan lupa dengan perjanjiannya!" katanya sambil menunjuk Bunda Meiko yang berdiri di paling belakang.

Konser itu kembali berjalan dengan segala kegokilan dan kegajeannya. Sementara itu, Bunda Meiko sibuk meratapi dompetnya.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai... sekali lagi maaf Eri lama... ^^ bagi yang ingin memberikritik, saran, usul, flame, hadiah kejutan berupa gebukan, cubitan, jeweran, Eri terima dengan senang hati karena saya sudah biasa disiksa adik-adik saya yang nakal luar biasa...

Erika The Bunny Girl


	4. After Concert

Ini hari senin, lebih tepatnya dua hari setelah konser VanaN'Ice yang menggemparkan. Banyak– bukan, tapi amat banyak murid yang tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat, tapi mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu identitas sebenarnya dari VanaN'Ice.

Pagi ini, Kaito berjalan sendiri ke sekolahnya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan santai, bahkan ia berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin ketika ia memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Eh, itu Kaito kan? Si biru?"

"Nggak nyangka ya, ternyata dia artis!"

"Kyaaaa! Dia lewat! Dia lewat!"

Oke, abaikan teriakan khas fansgirl tadi. Yang jelas, itu membuat Kaito sedikit merinding. Di dekat gerbang sekolah, makin banyak suara-suara gaib yang terdengar, termasuk suara ajaib yang satu ini.

"KAITO CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Setiap orang yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh, lalu menyingkir dengan kecepatan yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan superhero Flash dikejar kereta Shinkashen, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa berdoa ia tidak dijemput malaikat maut sekarang.

Dan sekarang, ia sekarat tergilas road roller.

"Rin, sudah kubilang jangan mengemudikan road roller terlalu cepat. Kan kalo di-rem nggak bisa langsung berhenti!" ujar Len sembari turun dari 'kendaraan pribadi'nya.

"Hehe, habis kalo pelan rasanya nggak asyik sih..." Rin cengar-cengir.

Gakupo yang baru datang langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Gakuko yang berjalan dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

"Kalo ngerem bilang-bilang dong!" Gakuko langsung nyemprot.

"Kurang kerjaan! Mending kamu pasang mata biar gak nabrak!"

"Harusnya kamu yang salah!"

"Ya nggak dong! Kamu itu yang salah!"

Dua makhluk ungu itu terlibat pertengkaran tidak bermutu yang jelas membuat banyak orang di sekitar sweatdrop berjamaah. Mungkin Kaito tidak terima atau apa, dia langsung bangkit dan berteriak dengan semangat '45.

"WOY, ADA ORANG SEKARAT KOK MALAH DITINGGAL?! PANGGIL AMBULAN KEK! APA KEK!"

Dua makhluk ungu itu memandang Kaito, lalu meneruskan acara debat super mereka.

Rasanya Kaito ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke roda road roller milik Rin, tapi ia terlalu tipis untuk berdiri.

"Eh, ada keripik es krim gede banget!" Miku berteriak, Luka ngakak.

"Bukan keripik es krim... Itu lebih mirip keset dibanding keripik!" kata Kaiko yang sukses membuat Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, dan duo Gaku ngakak nggak keruan.

"Kalian semua setan!" Kaito menggerutu, dan langsung dihujani jeruk, pisang, es krim, negi, sepasang terong dan tuna yang amat besar. Lalu ia dilindas road roller lima kali bolak-balik.

Tamatlah riwayat Kaito.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel masuk. Mereka bergegas pergi ke kelas.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Miku. Semua langsung berhenti mendadak, bahkan mereka hampir saling tabrak mirip domino.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan buat menyingkirkan bukti kalau kita melakukan KDLS?" tanya Miku.

"Sebelum ada yang menjawab, ada yang tau apa itu KDLS?" tanya Len.

"KDLS itu singkatan dari Kekerasan Dalam Lingkungan Sekolah..." jawab Miku.

"Oooh..." respon Len.

"Gimana kalau kita tempel di mading sekolah?" usul Gakupo asal-asalan.

"Boleh tuh! Tumben otakmu encer kak!" kata Gakuko yang membuatnya mendapatkan sambitan di kepala dari Gakupo.

"Sudah-sudah... mending kita kumpulkan kertas tugas yang bentuknya nggak keruan itu ke mejanya Kiyoteru sensei..." usul Luka sambil menunjuk tempat Kaito berada.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita am–" kalimat Kaiko terputus saat melihat Kaito sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Mana Kaito?" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke sisi Sang Pencip–"

BHUAAGGGHHH!

Gakupo tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia dilempar dengan tas warna biru yang tak lain milik Kaito.

"Eh, itu tasnya Kaito!" kata Miku, lalu menoleh ke sumber datangnya tas tersebut.

Kosong...

Sepi...

"Kabur yuk! Langsung ke kelas... Horor nih..." kata Gakuko sambil menarik-narik lengan Gakupo.

Tanpa dikomando, mereka langsung tancap gas ke dalam kelas. Tak menengok ke belakang sedikitpun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, kok aku ditinggal..."

* * *

Di kelas~

"Jadi, zat dapat berupa benda padat, cair, dan gas. Molekul-molekul zat memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda tergantung pada–"

Seperti kelas-kelas kebanyakan, kelas ini juga mengalami nasib yang sama jika ada penjelasan tentang Fisika yang kerjaannya hanya muter-muter. Dijamin, 90 persen penghuni tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan Leon sensei selaku guru Fisika yang sedang sibuk berkoar-koar bak tarzan.

SeeU, dia mencatat asal-asalan apa yang diterangkan oleh Leon sensei

Teto, dia bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang seperti angin bahorok di cat pink. *author dirajam*

Miku, dia nyanyi-nyanyi gaje dengan perlahan supaya tidak didamprat oleh Leon sensei.

Akaito makan permen karet rasa cabe.

Gakupo dan Gakuko saling mengeriting rambut berubung mereka duduk berseberangan.

Hanya Luka yang tampak memperhatikan. Matanya terfokus pada papan tulis, tangannya sibuk mencatat walau agak terkesan asal-asalan, dan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan juga dengan konsentrasi tinggi tingkat internasional terhadap lagu yang disetelnya keras-keras dari HP-nya dengan headset.

Teng teng teng teng

Bel maha norak itu berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran fisika kali ini kita sudahi." Kata Leon sensei sambil membereskan buku Fisika yang bujubuneg tebalnya.

"Greeting to our teacher." Kata Miku dengan suara bersemangat.

"Teee~nnng yuuuuu~ seeee~r **[1]**" Dengan kompak satu kelas menyatakan terima kasih dengan suara melempem mirip kerupuk kecebur sungai.

Leon sensei hanya tersenyum masam sambil melangkah keluar. Beberapa detik setelah Leon sensei pergi, kelas mulai ramai.

"Haah... akhirnya bebas dari penderitaan..." komentar Miku.

"HEEH! RAMBUTKU KAU APAKAN?!" teriak Gakupo pada Gakuko sambil mengacungkan rambutnya yang penuh pita-pita berwarna norak.

"KAU SENDIRI?! NIH LIAT RAMBUTKU YANG CANTIK JADI ANCUR!" Gakuko tak mau kalah. Rambutnya sendiri jadi bulat mirip rambut anjing pudel.

"HALAH, ITU LEBIH BAGUS DARIPADA RAMBUTMU YANG LAMA! YANG LAMA KAYAK EKOR MERAK!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! ULANGI LAGI, BANCI KALENG!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari mulut dua Gaku ini. Selain membuatkan pertunjukan gratis untuk seisi kelas, mereka juga telah membuat author harus menempel capslock yang jebol.

"CIAAAAAT!" Gakuko mengarahkan pedangnya yang terbuat dari penggaris ke arah Gakupo, yang dengan cepat ditangkis oleh Gakupo.

"HYEAAAA!" Gakupo melemparkan beberapa meriam buku Fisika yang tebal-tebal, dan dengan gerakan gaje dihindari oleh Gakuko.

"Dan Gakuko kembali menyerang Gakupo. Tapi sodara-sodara, ia gagal mengenai titik lemah Gakupo. Dan yak! Gakupo mengeluarkan jurus seribu pensil yang langsung diarahkan pada Gakuko. Gakuko menghindarianya dengan manis. Daaan..."

"BISA DIAM KAGAK?!" duo Gaku itu menyembur Kaito yang berlagak menjadi pembawa acara.

Tunggu... Kaito?

Bukannya tadi dia udah the end ya?

.

.

.

"SUETAAAAAAAAAN!" bak dikejar singa, sekelas penuh langsung berlari dengan gajenya, meninggalkan Kaito yang bengong di tempat.

Saat itu, Bunda Meiko sedang berjalan dari arah yang lain. Di belakangnya terdapat dua orang, seorang laki-laki dan seorang lagi perempuan. Dan...

BRUK! BRAK! GEDUBRAK! DHER! DBUG! JDEKK! BLEDUG! THUNG! PYAR!

Mereka bertumpuk seperti gunung. Ajaibnya, dua mahkluk yang tadi berjalan di belakang Bunda Meiko sehat wal'afiat. Mereka hanya terkena virus sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Kalian..." aura horor Bunda Meiko langsung menyebar kesana kemari.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT MENYINGKIR ATAU KUSATE SATU-SATU" bak halilintar di malam yang sepi, suara Bunda Meiko menggelegar. Seluruh murid yang (dengan ajaibnya) menimpanya langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas.

"Huff..." Bunda Meiko berdiri.

"Maafkan yang tadi, sekarang mari kita menuju ke kelas kalian. Dan saranku, siapkan mental kalian." Kata Bunda Meiko sembari tersenyum, senyum manis dan mematikan.

"Baik, bu." Dua murid itu mengangguk bersama.

* * *

**[1]** thank you sir, dalam bahasa orang males (contohnya saya)

Yak, akhirnya saya bisa update setelah mengalami ide buntu... maaf sudah membuat readers sekalian menjadi fosil saking lamanya... *dibunuh, dicincang, terus diblender sama readers*

Gomennasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk* TToTT

Paling tidak saya nggak lupa :)

Dan, terimakasih sudah menunggu dan membaca. Segala kritik, saran, makian, tamparan, tendangan, flame, ejekan, dan teman-temannya saya terima dengan senang hati.

Erika the Bunny Girl


	5. Cafetaria 1

Bunda Meiko memasuki kelas dengan langkah biasa tapi dengan perasaan dag dig dug kalau-kalau janjinya mau ditagih. Ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sweatdrop di tempat melihat kursi di sekitar tempat duduk Kaito kosong melompong dan murid yang duduk dekat-dekat area itu memajang muka 'KELAS INI ADA HANTUNYAAA!' sementara Kaito sendiri pundung.

"Um... greeting to our teacher..."

"Good morning maam..."

Siiiiiinnngg...

"E..? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Bunda Meiko nyengir kuda melihat keadaan kelasnya dan nada sambutan murid-muridnya yang seperti baru saja masuk rumah hantu.

Bunda Meiko melangkah masuk, diikuti dua murid yang masih terdiam dari tadi.

Bunda Meiko menarik nafas sejenak.

"...bagi penghuni asli kursi yang kosong di sekitar Kaito, harap kembali ke tempat duduk. Kalau nggak mau, aku punya tiga pilihan: duduk di sana dengan tenang, atau aku lem pantat kalian di sana, dan yang terakhir terbang lewat jendela!"

Tik tok tik tok...

Tak ada yang mau kembali.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok...

Masih tak ada.

Dua murid yang masih mengekor Bunda Meiko masih tetap diam saja dengan wajah datar.

"Lima..." Bunda Meiko mulai menghitung.

"Empat"

"Tiga"

"Dua"

GRUDUG GRUDUG GRUDUG

Bunda Meiko langsung melengos melihat murid-muridnya yang langsung ngibrit ke posisi masing-masing.

"Ha~ah, kalian ini. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Bunda Meiko menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenernya nggak gatal.

"A... itu... tadi Kaito sudah tergilas road roller Rin berkali-kali, tapi entah kenapa ia masih di sini..." kata Miku terbata-bata.

"Kalo cuma digilas road roller sih biasa... Aku sering menggilasnya pakai pemotong rumput liar..." Bunda Meiko mengangkat sebelah alis.

Kelas langsung suram.

"Intinya, aku bukan hantu. Aku masih hidup..." suara Kaito membelah kesunyian.

"KENAPA GAK MATI AJA SONO?!" semprot Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakuko, dan Kaiko bersamaan.

Kaito pundung di tempat.

"Oh iya, sampai lupa kan! Dua makhluk di sebelahku ini akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian yang baru..." kata Bunda Meiko dengan riang sementara dua orang yang dimaksud sweatdrop.

"Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Nama saya VY1 Mizki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata yang perempuan.

"Saya VY2 Yuuma, atau juga bisa dipanggil Roro. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata yang laki-laki

Krik...

"Ehehe, mereka nggak kembar juga bukan sodara kok! Tenang saja, sudah cukup banyak makhluk aneh dengan muka mirip di sini..." Bunda Meiko mengeluarkan evil laugh-nya.

"Baik, kalian boleh duduk."

VY1 memilih tempat duduk di samping Miki sementara VY2 duduk di depan Gakupo.

"Oh iya, Bunda Meiko kan berjanji untuk mentraktir kami sekelas karena kalah taruhan!" celetuk Gakuko.

'_Gajah makan kawat!'_ pikir Bunda Meiko

"Tumben kamu ingat, biasanya kamu pelupa..." kata Gakupo dengan muka datar yang di sambut dengan deathglare dari 'entah adik atau kembarannya' itu. Mereka langsung memulai kembali saling sambit-menyambit dengan alat tulis.

"Oi oi, kalian ini nggak bisa jaga imej ya?" Miki nyeletuk dari belakang, Mizki ketawa.

"DIAM KAU!" duo Gaku itu langsung menyembur Miki dan Mizki, membuat dua orang berawalan mi berakhiran ki itu langsung bungkam.

"Hei... aku punya ide bagus, gimana kalo sekarang kita pergi ke restoran terdekat (dan termahal) di sini?" kata Miku, ia hanya berbisik sewaktu mengatakan 'termahal' dengan harapan Bunada Meiko takkan mendengar.

"AYOOO!" sekelas menjawab kompak.

Sedangkan Bunda Meiko sendiri hanya berekspresi begini= \(TToTT)/ dan bernyanyi Owata.

Sekelas berlomba-lomba untuk ke luar dari ruangan dengan hati yang riang gembira, kecuali Bunda Meiko tentu saja. Tapi ada juga yang menunggu sampai pintu keluar agak kosong (pintunya memang mampet).

"Nee, Kaito! Ayo! Kau mau ditinggal atau bagaimana?" Len menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kaito yang masih pundung di tempat.

"Aaa... nanti aja..." Kaito menjawab dengan nada khas bangun tidur.

"Yah, mukanya kusut deh..." Gakupo menahan tawa.

"Hei Len, nanti kita beli es krim yang banyak! Kaito nggak usah dibagi!" Rin menyarankan.

"Nggak boleh! Es krim selalu punyaku!" Kaito bangkit.

Len, Rin, dan Gakupo ngakak. VY2 yang masih duduk di situ mau tak mau senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Hei, ini nggak lucu! Aku serius!" Kaito ngambek.

"Haha, iya deh! Nanti es krimnya buat kamu semua, hahaha" Rin ngakak.

"Eh, ayo keluar! Udah kosong nih! Kita ditinggal nanti..." Len celingukan di pintu.

Rin dan Len langsung lari ke luar.

"Hei, ayo keluar!" Gakupo mengajak VY2 yang dari tadi bungkam seribu bahasa.

VY2 menggeleng.

"Ayolah, nggak bakalan ada yang menghancurkan tulangmu satu-persatu kok!"

"Hhh, iya deh..." akhirnya VY2 merespon.

"Hei, Kaito, ayo!"

"Ya!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dengan setengah berlari supaya nggak ditinggal.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gakupo dan Kaito tak henti-hentinya nyerocos kesana-kemari. Mulai dari semut sampai cara gosok gigi yang benar dibahas dengan urutan yang loncat-loncat. Bahkan mereka nggak lupa membahas gorila.

VY2 seperinya cukup senang menjadi pendengar. Ia (yang berjalan di sebelah Gakupo) tampak senyum-senyum kayak orang kehilangan kewarasan waktu Kaito menceritakan pengalamannya yang ia beri judul 'Sedetik Sebelum Saya Nyebur Got'.

Mau tau ceritanya? Mari pertajam pendengaran...

"Jadi, waktu pulang sekolah bareng Kaiko sebulan lalu, kami nyemplung got dengan kerennya!"

"Heh?"

"Iya, waktu kita jalan minggir-minggir sambil berpegangan tangan dekat got besar di sekitar rumah Gumi, ada orang yang mengguyurkan air dari atas. Kayaknya airnya itu bekas pot mawar, masih ada beberapa tangkai mawarnya. Airnya itu kena Kaiko, aku kena cipratan plus tangkai berdurinya. Entah karena kaget atau apa, Kaiko kepleset dan kecebur. Aku ketarik, ikut kecebur. Akhirnya kita jadi monster mawar got."

Gakupo ngakak kayak orang gila sementara VY2 menahan tawa. Sebenarnya, orang yang menuangkan air bekas vas bunga itu tak lain adalah Gakuko yang sedang main ke rumah Gumi. Gakupo sudah mendengar cerita dari Gakuko bahwa waktu adiknya yang rada-rada itu menuangkan air pot, terdengar suara, "KYAAAAA!" dan "HUWAAAA!" yang nyaris bersamaan dengan suara khas orang kecemplung.

"Hei, VY2, kamu kok diem aja dari tadi?" Gakupo yang tawanya sudah reda bertanya pada makhluk berambut pink di sebelahnya.

VY2 menggeleng.

"Eh, enaknya kamu dipanggil siapa? VY2, Yuuma, atau Roro?" tanya Kaito

"Terserah"

"Emm... biasanya dipanggil siapa?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat kerumunan teman-teman sekelas mereka di depan sebuah cafetaria (yang mewah). Terlihat Bunda Meiko yang berusaha protes akan pemerasan tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh murid-muridnya.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri cafetaria tersebut dan langsung memasukinya. Tampak kursi-kursi sudah dipenuhi, tinggal bangku di sudut yang kosong.

"Kita duduk di sana saja!" Gakupo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hn" balas VY2

'_Kok dia kayaknya cuek banget... dari tadi kalo ngomong ditahan terus...'_ pikir Gakupo dan Kaito.

Mereka duduk di tempat kosong tadi, berseberangan dengan tempat duduk yang dipilih oleh sodara Gakupo dan Kaito, yang sepertinya sudah menambah anggota baru, Mizki.

Miku mendekati mereka sambil membawa daftar menu.

"Pilihlah kalian mau apa, tempat ini sudah kupesan khusus kemarin jadi nggak perlu khawatir kalian mau pesan banyak-banyak" kata Miku

"Aye, maam!" respon Kaito. Ia langsung menuliskan pesanannya yang hampir semuanya mengandung kata es krim.

"Kayaknya mudah sekali pesan tempat..." kata Gakupo sambil sesekali melirik-lirik list yang dibuat Kaito (sudah tiga lembar).

"Jelas dong! Cafetaria ini kan punya teman dekat ibuku!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pantas saja..." Gakupo sweatdrop.

"Nanti taruh saja di meja pemesanan!" kata Miku, lalu ia pun pergi ke meja-meja lainnya.

Sepi, tak ada percakapan di antara tiga laki-laki itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan pensil.

Srat sret srat sret srat sret.

"Kaito, gantian dong..."

"Nih!"

Gakupo nggak separah Kaito, tapi entah pesanannya itu bikin mual atau nggak. (note: pesanannya adalah jus terong, sup terong, dan nasi terong)

Gakupo menyerahkan kertas itu pada VY2

Sret sret sret

"Hei, kamu pesan apa?" tanya Gakupo

VY2 memperlihatkan kertasnya

"Kamu dari tadi diem terus, sebenarnya kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

VY2 menulis sesuatu lagi dan menyerahkannya ke Gakupo.

(tulisan: 'Aku sariawan, di pertemuan antara gigi taring atas sama bawah. Kalo ngomongnya nggak pelan-pelan, sariawannya kegigit. Sakit.')

Gakupo bingung antara mau facepalm, headwall, atau headtable (?).

VY2 buang muka.

Gakupo mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil, menyobek kertasnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

'Mau kupanggil siapa? Roro atau Yuuma?' (Gakupo)

'Dua duanya boleh, terserah kamu' (VY2)

'Kamu enakan yang mana?' (Gakupo)

'Yuuma' (VY2)

'Yaudah... pesanannya aku ambil ya...' (Gakupo)

'Ya' (Yuuma)

"Kaito, kamu nggak nambah lagi kan?"

"Nggak, bawa aja sono..."

Gakupo berjalan ke tempat pemesanan sambil membawa gulungan kertas. Langkahnya dihentikan oleh adiknya.

"Ara? Kertasnya panjang amat? Laper ato rakus kak?"

Gakupo hanya mengeluarkan evil smirk miliknya.

"Punyaku dan Yuuma di kertas kecil ini, yang panjang banget kayak shopping listmu ini punya Kaito" kata Gakupo sembari membentangkan kertas berisi pesanan Kaito.

Bunda Meiko yang melihatnya langsung menganga.

"Nggak beda sama punya Kaiko nih..." giliran Gakuko membentangkan 'shopping list' milik Kaiko.

Kaito yang melihat itu kontan teriak, "HEH KAIKO! ES KRIM DI SINI PUNYAKU!"

"ENAK AJA! ES KRIM TUH PUNYAKU!"

"PUNYAKUU!" Kaito teriak pake toa

"NGGAK, PUNYAKU!" Kaiko teriak pake mikrophone

Perang mata terjadi di antara mereka.

Gakupo dan Gakuko mengacuhkan pertandingan es krim itu dan meletakkan 'shopping list' masing-masing. Pelayan yang melihat betapa panjang pesanan mereka hanya pundung. Bunda Meiko sendiri berdoa supaya ada keajaiban dan ia dibebaskan dari pemerasan ini.

Gakupo dan Gakupo saling lirik dengan tatapan mematikan mereka sesaat. Lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Di kursinya, Gakupo disambut selembar kertas.

'Kelas ini memang selalu rame ya?' (Yuuma)

'Ya, begitulah...' (Gakupo)

'Kudengar kita kesini karena menang taruhan dengan Bunda Meiko. Taruhan apa?' (Yuuma)

'Bunda Meiko bilang akan mentraktir satu kelas kalau VanaN'Ice membuka topeng mereka kemarin waktu konser di sekolah' (Gakupo)

'Memang sebenarnya VanaN'Ice itu siapa saja?' (Yuuma)

Gakupo diam. Entah dia mau menjawab apa. Baru saja dia mau menulis lagi ketika tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Gakuko.

"CIYEEE, GAKUPO MAU NULIS SURAT CINTA! BUAT SIAPA TUUUH!"

'_Matilah aku...'_ pikir Gakupo.

"Ini bukan surat cinta... ini cuma–" Gakupo bingung mau menjawab apa.

"SURAT LAMARAN!" Gakuko ngakak guling-guling.

"Bukan, ini... –"

Yuuma bangkit, mengambil spidol white board yang dipegang salah satu pelayan disana. Lalu ia menghapus papan menu yang terbuat dari white board dan menulis disana: 'Itu cuma percakapan antara aku dan Gakupo. Nggak ada yang spesial'

Bunda Meiko yang melihat langsung bangkit dan berkata, "kalian ini homo?"

VY2 facepalm sejenak, lalu menulis: 'Nggak, itu cuma gara-gara aku nggak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak. Sariawan.'

Seluruh penghuni tempat itu hanya manggut-manggut bego.

VY2 kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah membereskan apa yang ia perbuat tadi. Ia disambut kertas.

'Makasih' (Gakupo)

VY2 menghela nafas sambil tersenyum miring ke kiri.

'Ya, anggap saja karena aku nggak mau menghancurkan harga diriku.' (Yuuma)

'Sariawanmu di kanan ya?' (Gakupo)

'...iya' (Yuuma)

* * *

Hahaha, Eri balik lagi dengan cerita yang full dengan kata ness, mulai dari full gajeness, sintingness, gilaness, gendengness, sampai-sampai para chara Vocaloid bernasib ngeness... hahaha

Tentang sariawan Yuuma, Eri juga pernah... alhasil nggak bisa ngomong dengan lancar sampai sekitar seminggu DX

Tapi yang terpenting, terima kasih sudah membaca XD segala kritik, saran, makian, cacian, tendangan, dampratan, teriakan, saya terima dengan senang hati


	6. Cafetaria 2

Selang beberapa menit, pelayan di restoran tersebut mulai bergentayangan membawa pesanan makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas itu. Paling sering kalau nggak menggentayangi mejanya Kaito ya ke tempatnya Kaiko. Dua pecinta es krim ini sudah menelan hampir separuh stok es krim restoran itu dan karena list pesanan mereka yang panjang membuat cafetaria itu order es krim ke tujuh pabrik es krim berbeda dengan catatan khusus; pesanan kilat diantar secepat kilat kalo nggak kilat nyambar.

"Kaiko, kamu nggak takut gemuk apa?" tanya Mizki yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh dari Kaiko yang sedang berperang dengan hebohnya.

"Dia cukup kebal dengan lemak kok Miz, tenang saja..." Miki yang duduk di sebelahnya menyahut.

"Ooh..." Mizki ngangguk-angguk bego.

"Tapi Kaiko itu mending lho... daripada si baka itu..." kata Miku sambil menunjuk Kaito.

"Memang ada apa dengan Kaito?"

"Kalo dia mau, dia bisa nelen kutub utara dan selatan sekaligus... kalo perlu Pluto ikutan dia telan." kata Miku, Mizki ngakak.

"HUATSYII!" Kaito bersin.

Kaiko menyindir Kaito, "Makanya makan es krim jangan banyak-banyak... nanti sakit lhoo..."

"Ciah ciah... Kaiko perhatian sama kakaknya ternyata..." kata Len, yang langsung mendapat lemparan mangkok es krim kosong. Gratis stiknya pula.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nan ajaib. Suaranya mirip beton dijatuhin dari lantai 15. Serentak semua menoleh ke asal suara yaitu di mana Luka duduk dan mendapati seekor tuna bakar yang memenuhi meja dan lima orang maid yang menggelepar kecapekan di sekitarnya.

"Apa?" Luka bengong melihat teman sekelasnya bengong sehingga terjadi acara bengong berjamaah yang dipimpin oleh– *kicked*

"Luka, kamu habis makan segitu?" tanya Rin.

"Kalo nggak kenapa aku pesen ini?" tanya Luka sambil menunjuk ikan tuna jaman dinosaurusnya itu.

'_Itu makannya gimana lagi... nggak, yang paling penting kompornya seberapa itu?'_ pikir Gakupo yang terpaksa ngemut sendok gegara pesanannya nggak dateng-dateng.

"Heh, Gaku! Sendoknya jangan ditelen lho!" Kaito yang masih sibuk menikmati es krimnya menyikut rusuk Gakupo, dan sendoknya nyaris ketelen beneran.

"Hekh!" Gakupo langsung batuk-batuk sementara Yuuma di sebelahnya ketawa-ketawa sambil ditahan.

Gakupo baru mau memandang Yuuma dengan tatapan pembunuh ketika ia melihat sup terongnya datang. Batallah niatnya untuk memelototi Yuuma. Yuuma sendiri menggembungkan pipinya, diam-diam dia merasakan lapar yang teramat dalam. Rasa sakitnya menusuk-nusuk lambung, seakan-akan lambungnya bisa memaksanya untuk menelan seluruh makanan yang ada.

Dan datanglah pesanan Yuuma yang tak lain adalah unagi pie (pai belut). Dia langsung makan dengan lahap dan cepat, nggak kelihatan kalo lagi sariawan. Sesekali ia juga bercanda dengan Gakupo. Kaito yang merasa disingkirkan hanya melengos lalu melampiaskan amarahnya pada es krimnya.

Luka yang melihat itu langsung membuat cerita sambil mengisi suaranya, tapi ia ucapkan pelan-pelan karena ia bisa dilempar pake meja kalo orang-orang yang bersangkutan mendengar. Sementara SeeU mencatat ceritanya. Orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya menyimak dengan seksama.

**Yang Luka ucapkan:**

Sore yang indah itu, Gakupo dan Yuuma sedang duduk bersama di dekat kolam. Mereka terlihat mesra. Bak sepasang merpati, mereka bermain dan bercanda bersama sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang tampaknya turut merestui hubungan mereka. Namun sebenarnya, Gakupo sudah bersama dengan Kaito. Dengan kata lain, ia selingkuh. Selingkuh, sodara-sodara!

Dan tanpa sepengatahuan Gakupo dan Yuuma, sebenarnya Kaito melihatnya. Ia marah dan mendekati mereka.

"Ternyata selama ini kau cuma mempermainkan aku! Harusnya aku tahu itu!" Kaito membentak Gakupo.

"Tunggu dulu Kaito! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Gakupo mencoba mengelak.

"Lalu apa?! Jelaskan!"

Gakupo bungkam, ia jelas tak bisa berdalih lagi.

"Dasar makhluk nggak berperasaan!"

PLAKK!

Kaito menampar Gakupo di pipi kanan. Gakupo beku di tempat. Tampaknya Yuuma tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, lalu ia balas menampar Kaito, tak kalah kerasnya.

PLAKKK!

Mereka berdua terlibat pertengkaran hebat, Gakupo hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya ia memisahkan mereka berdua.

"SUDAH CUKUUUUUP! KALAU MAU MARAH-MARAH JANGAN DI SINI!"

"Tapi kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi Gaku!" Kaito menghardik Gakupo.

"Dia tidak bersalah! Akulah yang–" Yuuma terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Yuuma!" Gakupo kaget. "Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Sana, main sama pacarmu!" Kaito mendorong Gakupo hingga– he?

**Yang sebenarnya terjadi:**

Gakupo yang penasaran dengan makanan yang dipesan Yuuma iseng mencomotnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran khas kuda dari kuda pemberani kita *ditendang Yuuma*. Dan Yuuma balas mencoba menyomot terong Gakupo. Mereka melakukan itu sambil cekikikan nggak jelas. Kaito yang melihatnya berkata,

"Iih, Gakupo mentang-mentang punya temen baru aku terus dilupakan ya..." Kaito melengos.

"Hasyah, bilang aja kamu juga pengen ikut nimbrung..." Gakupo mengangkat alis sambil melirik ke arah Kaito.

"Siapa bilang?!" nada suara Kaito meninggi. Ia menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan 'jangan-sok-tau-deh'.

Gakupo mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya yang memiliki aura menggoda (?).

"Eh, ada nyamuk..."

PLOK!

Kaito memukul pipi Gakupo dengan daftar menu pelan sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan. Dan tiba-tiba Yuuma balas menggepok pipinya dengan kotak tisu.

"Di lap dulu es krimnya! Kamu belepotan..." kata Yuuma dengan agak ditahan.

"Oh ya..." Kaito menerima pemberian tisunya, "kamu masih bisa ngomong ya? Eh, siapa namamu tadi? Yuuma?"

"Hmm" Yuuma ngangguk.

"Yuuma... artinya kuda kan?" Kaito berkata

"Kuda pemberani..." Yuuma membenarkan

"Iya kuda kan?" Kaito tampak nggak terima

"Hoi, ceritanya mau menghina atau mengej– NNGGh!" Yuuma menutup mulutnya

"Eh, kenapa?" Gakupo bertanya, Kaito menatap dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sariawannya kegigit ya?" Kaito pindah dengan cepat sampai nabrak Gakupo dan tanpa sengaja membuat Gakupo menubruk Yuuma. Yuuma dan Gakupo jatuh dari kursi.

_**Back To Normal**_

"Eh... eh..." Luka bengong. Kaito speechless, baru sadar apa yang sudah diperbuatnya

"Kak..." Gakuko nggak kalah bengong. _'Wedyan... kakak gue maho!'_ pikir Gakuko dengan nistanya.

Semua orang mendadak menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Mata mereka tertuju ke arah dua orang yang sedang ada di dalam posisi yang...

Yeah, posisi yang...

Posisi...

Posisi...

Yang... (readers: cepetan!)

Maha awkward sekali... (readers: woooy!)

Yaitu... (readers: *lempar golok ke author*)

Yaitu posisi Yuuma tidur telentang di bawah Gakupo...

Muka mereka berdua dekat. Terlalu dekat (tapi nggak nemplek lho ya... ngarep banget... *author dicincang*). Luka dan Rin langsung keluar sifat aslinya. Dua makhluk ini langsung beraksi dengan kamera di tangan, mengabadikan momen langka yang terjadi berkat si baKaito.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya nyawa Gakupo kembali setelah mengembara dan ia pun segera berdiri. Ia menggeser Kaito lalu duduk dengan wajah sebel setengah manyun.

Yuuma sendiri bangkit, berjalan memutar, dan duduk di sebelah Kaito juga. Kaito sendiri merasa antara bersalah dan bingung.

Kelas masih bengong.

"Ahah... lupakan kejadian tadi... gimana kalau kita lanjut makan?" Miku berusaha mengubah atmosfir aneh yang merajalela.

Siiinnngg...

"...emm... atau harus diingat..." Miku cengengesan sementara di sebelahnya Rin dan Luka ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas mirip setan kerasukan.

"HOI! LUKA! RIN!" Bunda Meiko berteriak.

"Y– Y– YES MAAM!" keduanya langsung berdiri bak serdadu dibentak atasannya. Bunda Meiko berjalan mendekat lalu berbisik di dekat telinga mereka berdua.

"... aku dapet fotonya yg dari dekat... muka mereka kelihatan kyk stro~ be~ ri~"

"Mana?!" Luka dan Rin berkata serentak, plus puppy eyes. Bunda Meiko menunjukkan masterpiecenya dan memang benar foto itu lebih jelas ketimbang foto milik Rin dan Luka.

Kaito yang mulai merasa kalau itu salahnya melemparkan stik es krimnya ke arah kamera Bunda Meiko, dan bahkan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dengan sukses ke lantai sampai batrenya copot.

Rata-rata wajah orang disana adalah begini O.O

Yuuma langsung berdiri, mengambil kameranya, mengeluarkan kartu memorinya, lalu menginjak-injak kartu memori malang itu sampai remuk-muk-muk mirip wafer kelindes road roller.

Semua berwajah begini O_O"

Sementara yang berbaju merah dari atas sampai bawah memajang wajah khas gorila ngamuk.

"Hapus fotonya... HAPUUUUUUSSS!" Gakupo melemparkan beberapa pisau yang entah dia dapat dari mana ke arah Luka dan Rin.

"He..?" Kaito bengong.

"Hapus fotonya atau kamera kalian senasib dengan kartu memori ini..." Yuuma berkata dengan perlahan walau tampak jelas aura pembunuh di sekitarnya.

"Balikin kartu memorinya plus isinya sekarang..." Bunda Meiko nggak mau kalah.

"Hapus fotonya..." Gakupo berdiri menggenggam beberapa pisau dan garpu makan.

"Atau kalian..." Yuuma menarik beberapa pisau dari lengan bajunya.

"Yang kami hapus..." mereka serempak berkata, aura pembunuh menyebar.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu..." kata Bunda Meiko sementara di belakangnya Luka membawa tuna besar (dan mentah) yang entah dapat darimana dan Rin mengacungkan meriam jeruknya.

"Yak, dan tampaknya kedua belah pihak telah menyiapkan senjata masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pertempuran terseru abad ini!" Kaiko berlagak menjadi MC setelah merebut mikrofon yang sebenarnya akan digunakan oleh salah satu pelayan restoran untuk mendamaikan suasana.

"Bunda Meiko terlihat sangat garang dan bengis, ia benar-benar serius untuk melindungi foto-foto langka yang baru saja didapatlan walaupun sudah kehilangan beberapa foto yang lebih antik" Kaito malah ikut merebut mikrofon yang lain dan ikut menjadi MC.

"Har–" niat mulia sang pelayan restoran kembali gagal karena Gakuko menyomot mikrofonnya dengan cepat sambil berlari.

"Dan yak, MC Gakuko berhasil merebut mikrofon dari monster besar penghuni gua hantu!" kata-kata Kaiko membuat sang pelayan pundung di pojokan.

"Sementara pada pihak laki-laki, terdapat satu samurai ungu dan satu eh– " Gakuko bingung

"Ninja pink!" kata Kaito dengan pose norak.

"Meskipun warna mereka tidak menampakkan aura jantan, mereka tidak kalah mengerikan dari barisan wanita!"

Kaiko berjalan ke tengah, di antara Bunda Meiko dan Roro a.k.a Yuuma yang sedang perang deathglare. Ia memegang sebuah bulu.

"Jika bulu ini menyentuh lantai, pertandingan akan dimulai. Siap?!" Kaiko menoleh ke arah Luka dan Rin, melihat mereka mengangguk mantap. Lalu menoleh ke arah Gakupo dan mendapat jawaban berupa cengiran setan. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Yuuma dan Bunda Meiko. Yuuma menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas sementara Bunda Meiko berteriak, "SIAP UNTUK MENCINCANG TERONG PINK!" yang jelas membuat aura kegelapan Gakupo dan Yuuma bertambah.

Gakuko, dengan pakaian khas pedagang popcorn, berkeliling sambil berteriak, "Popcorn! Popcorn! Minuman dingin!"

"Bagi penonton diharap menyiapkan pelindung badan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan..." Kaito memperingatkan.

Kaiko memegang bulunya (yang sepertinya dia cabut dari kemoceng di ujung ruangan) dengan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya. Lalu ia menjatuhkannya...

Setiap mata di sana memperhatikan dengan seksama bulu ayam yang lebar itu jatuh perlahan karena ditahan oleh udara, bahkan mereka mungkin malah tidak berkedip. Dan sedikit lagi bulu itu menyentuh lantai.

Dan...

* * *

Sudah berapa abad Eri pergi? O.o  
Maaf minna lama nunggu... Eri harus mencari koneksi yang cukup cepat kalau mau sukses upload, dan beginilah hasilnya... *emo corner*

Maaf kalau Eri nggak bisa bales review, tapi terimakasih pada yang mau menyempatkan diri buat ngeklik tombol review, favourite this story, follow this story, atau bahkan ngeklik judul fanfic ini untuk mbaca... Eri udah seneng banget kok! ^^ (kok malah kayak surat selamat tinggal ya?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD


	7. Cafetaria 3: The War

TRAANGG!

Bersamaan dengan sang bulu menyentuh lantai, Yuuma dan Bunda Meiko menyerang satu sama lain. Yuuma menggunakan pisau roti sedangkan Bunda Meiko menggunakan gelangnya yang terbuat dari besi.

"Yak! Pertandingan telah dimulai! Bunda Meiko dan Roro mengadu pisau roti dan mentega sementara Gakupo menangkis semua jeruk yang meloncat ke arahnya dengan menggunakan pisau roti juga!" Kaiko berlagak bak MC sepakbola.

"Dan jeruk-jeruk itu terkupas dengan indahnya sodara-sodara! Lihatlah!" Kaito mengambil jeruk yang jatuh di dekatnya. "Bahkan bersih dari bagian putihnya..." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan buah jeruk yang sudah bersih mengkilap(?).

"Popcorn! Popcorn! Masih hangat, masih hangat! Silahkan dibeli!" Gakuko malah jualan dengan gajenya.

SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!

Bunda Meiko melemparkan gelang-gelangnya ke arah Roro alias Yuuma dan Gakupo. Roro menghindarinya dengan cepat sedangkan Gakupo menangkapnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Luka dan Rin. Luka membalikkannya dengan cara memukul gelang itu dengan tuna besarnya sedangkan Rin...

Jidat Rin tidak selamat...

"AWAS SAJA KAU!" Rin tampak nggak terima dengan perlakuan sang pelempar gelang yang dengan kejamnya melemparkan gelang besi dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah jidat tersayangnya.

"Yah, sodara-sodara... Luka berhasil memukul balik gelang yang dilempar Gakupo. Bahkan ia membuat gelang itu meluncur dua kali lebih cepat, ke arah Yuuma. Sedangkan Rin mendapat ciuman manis dari gelang yang lain tepat di jidatnya!" Kaiko berkata sampai membuat hujan lokal.

"Dan ooh! Yuuma menghindar dengan manis, gelang itu kembali ditangkap oleh Gakupo dan dilempar kembali, kali ini bersamaan dengan beberapa pisau. Rin mengarahkan meriam jeruknya dan menembakkan ke arah pisau-pisau itu! Dan pisau-pisau itu nancep dengan sukses tepat di tengah jeruk-jeruk malang itu!" Kaito nggak mau kalah.

"Es jeruk! Jeruk hangat! Jus jeruk! Asli baru dibuat! Silahkan dibeli!" Gakuko masih berjualan (dengan noraknya).

"WOY!" Kaiko dan Kaito meneriaki Gakuko yang cuek bebek dan melanjutkan bisnisnya.

Penonton begitu antusias melihat betapa seriusnya pertandingan antara grup cowok dan cewek ini. Bak bioskop, sejauh mata memandang kau hanya akan melihat orang dan popcorn. Dan bisa ditebak, jualan Gakuko laris manis.

"OOH! Sodara-sodara! Si kuning membantu Bu Merah yang tampak tersudut karena serangan-serangan mematikan dari si pink-boy. Dan yak! Ia akhirnya membuat si pink-boy mundur ke tempat si ungu." Dan entah darimana Gakuko mendapat julukan-julukan itu. Dan dia masih saja mengenakan baju khas penjual popcorn.

"Dan melihat si Pink-boy mendapat kesulitan, si Ungu melemparkan pisau-pisaunya yang entah bagaimana bisa jadi macem-macem. Ada pisau roti, pisau dapur, pisau buah, pisau daging, sampai golok pun dilempar!" dan Kaiko ketularan.

"Bu Merah menghindari pisau-pisau itu dengan mudahnya, dengan gerakan bak penari balet profesional! Sementara si Kuning dan si Pink-girl menghindar sebisa mereka... dan ooohh sodara-sodara, golok yang dilempar si Ungu dengan anggunnya nancep di mata sang tuna milik si Pink-girl, tembus sampai belakang!" dan entah kenapa Kaiko bisa tertular dengan cepat.

"Si Pink-boy dan Ungu-boy kembali melancarkan serangan, dan Bu Merah, si Kuning, dan Pink-girl juga tidak mau kalah!" dan Kaito ikut ketularan virus nista Gakuko.

Gakupo tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya ketika mendengar tiga MC maha nggak jelas itu terus-menerus memanggilnya si Ungu. Dan perempatan muncul ketika Gakuko berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?! Si girly-man alias Ungu chan menghentikan serangannya!"

Detik itu juga sebuah pisau melesat melewati pelipis Gakuko yang meringis kaget plus ngeri sementara Kaito dan Kaiko berwajah O_O

"Kalau kau memanggilku begitu lagi, akan kupastikan benda ini menembus kepalamu..." Gakupo mengeluarkan aura iblis sambil menggenggam golok. Gakuko ketawa maksa.

Kaiko menyenggol Gakuko dan bertanya, "dia nggak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya kan?"

"Tiap kali aura itu muncul, setiap kata yang diucapkannya nggak pernah cuma gertak sambel... dia PASTI akan melakukannya, tanya Kaito yang sudah pernah mengalami..."

"Kaito, apa iya?" Kaiko menoleh ke arah sodaranya dan mendapati Kaito tampak begitu depresi dan nyaris mirip orang trauma berat.

"Aku nggak ngelakuin... aku nggak ngelakuin... aku nggak ngelakuin.. aku nggak ngelakuin... aku nggak ngelakuin..." Kaito mengatakan itu berulang-ulang bak mantra pemanggil arwah. Kalau dilihat sekilas, Kaito mirip dengan dukun yang komat-kamit mau nyantet.

"Dia trauma liat aura Gakupo..." bisik Gakuko, "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Kaito..."

Kaiko memasang wajah 'cerita! Ayo cerita!' dan membuat Gakuko menghela nafas.

"Jadi, begini..."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

Pulang sekolah, Gakupo menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon dengan ekspresi khas orang yang yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan mati bosan dan berlumut. Ia baru saja berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"GAKKUN!" pemilik suara itu, Kaito, adalah makhluk yang sedari tadi ditunggu Gakupo.

"Lama amat!" Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Hie~ maaf~" Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama sambil membahas macam-macam, yang kalau diperhatikan nggak jauh-jauh dari musik. Dan mereka tiba di rumah Gakupo. Di sana, mereka beristirahat sambil membahas kostum. Dan tiba-tiba Kaito berkata, "mungkin kau harus memotong pendek rambutmu..."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Dari belakang kau terlihat seperti perempuan yang _ahem_cantik_ahem... _aku bahkan sering nyaris salah memanggilmu Gakuko. Dan banyak yang salah memanggilmu 'mbak' atau 'bu'..."

"Tapi aku suka ekspresi mereka waktu mereka tau aku sebenernya cowok..."

"Ya sudah deh... itu pilihanmu. Aku cuma berdoa nggak ada yang menganggapmu banci. Atau seperti yang temenku bilang, girly-man. Mungkin cowok cantik lebih cocok..."

"Menganggapku apa?" Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya, dan saat itulah Gakuko masuk.

"BANCI! B-A-N-C-I! Karena kau terlihat cantik untuk ukuran cowok. Cowok cantik~" kata Kaito dengan nada menggoda.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kau akan menyesal..." aura iblis mengelilingi Gakupo. Gakuko nggak berani mendekat, hanya menatap dari balik pintu.

"Kamu itu cowok cantik~ masih kurang jelas juga kah? Biar kuulang lagi... COWOK CANTIK~" Kaito masih belum menyadari aura gelap Gakupo.

Dan sudah terlambat untuk itu.

Gakupo menarik syal Kaito kuat-kuat sampai mencekiknya. Lalu ia menggantung Kaito di langit-langit dan mengambil raket nyamuk. Raket. Nyamuk.

Kaito berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan syalnya yang amat sangat kuat membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lalu ia merasakan sengatan kuat di pantatnya, yang tak lain adalah pukulan manis dari Gakupo (dengan menggunakan raket nyamuk yang dialiri listrik). Gakupo terus menerus memukulkan raket nyamuk itu ke pantat Kaito yang malang, sampai nyaris 2 jam. Nyaris, karena Gakuko memberanikan dirinya untuk menyeret Gakupo yang baru saja akan memukulkan setrika panas.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito nggak bisa duduk selama sebulan dan kalau bertemu dengan Gakupo dia langsung sembah sujud sambil meminta maaf, bahkan memperlakukannya bak raja.

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya..." kata Gakuko. Kaiko merinding gila lalu melirik ke arah Kaito yang masih memohon ampun, pada siapa tak ada yang tahu.

Sementara itu, Rin berhasil mendaratkan ciuman manis ke jidat VY2 melalui jeruknya, membuatnya jatuh ke belakang dengan elitnya. Tak rela teman seperjuangannya dilempar jeruk, Gakupo melemparkan piring-piring yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Yak, Gakupo_sama mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya, PIRING TERBANG!" kata Kaito, masih gemetaran nggak jelas walau berusaha terlihat ceria. Gakupo langsung mendeathglare Kaito, membuat mental Kaito hancur seketika.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo tersenyum, yang kalau diteliti lebih jauh, sebenarnya adalah smirk. Ia mengambil satu tong es krim milik Kaito dan meriam kecil. Lalu ia memasukkan es krim sebanyak-banyaknya dan menembakkan ke arah Luka.

"NOOO! MY DEAR ES KRIM!" Kaito berteriak, Kaiko membiarkan mulutnya menggantung terbuka melihat es krim itu terbang ke arah Luka, dan...

Strike.

Luka langsung marah-marah karena rambutnya yang panjang dipenuhi krim dan badannya dingin. Dengan bantuan Rin, ia menembakkan sekumpulan tuna. Sebelum tuna-tuna itu mencium mereka, VY2 dengan tangkas memutar-mutarkan gantungan jaket seolah-olah itu adalah bambu yang panjang. Tuna yang bujubunek banyaknya itu terbang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan salah satunya mencium Bunda Meiko. Di bibir.

"BIBIR GUEEE! BIBIR GUE YANG INNOCENT, SEKSI, DAN ADUHAI!" Bunda Meiko menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Gakupo dan VY2 ngakak guling-guling sedangkan Rin dan Luka susah payah nahan tawa.

"APA KALIAN KETAWA-TAWA!" Bunda Meiko menunjuk VY2 dan Gakupo. Mereka berenti tertawa dan berguling-guling sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi, dengan tawa yang lebih keras.

Untuk sesaat Bunda Meiko mendengar cekikikan di belakangnya.

"NGAPA KALIAN IKUTAN KETAWA?!" Bunda Meiko mendeath glare Luka dan Rin yang langsung menciut.

SPLAT!

Es krim seukuran mangkok menabrak belakang kepala Bunda Meiko.

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

Dua lagi, masih menyasar kepala Bunda Meiko yang malang. Kepalanya doang, orangnya nggak *author dibunuh*

"Kalian..." aura horor memancar, Bunda Meiko berbalik badan.

SPLAT!

Kali ini wajahnya nggak luput dari sasaran. Terdengar suara Gakupo dan VY2 yang ngakak nggak karuan sementara penghuni yang lain terdiam ngeri melihat tindakan pemanggil setan yang dilakukan dua cowok berwarna cewek itu.

Selanjutnya, krim kue yang menghiasi baju Bunda Meiko karena VY2 memencet tube krim kuat-kuat dan menggerakkannya seakan-akan dia sedang melukis jarak jauh dengan medan lukis baju Bunda Meiko.

Saat boneka salju yang terbuat dari krim itu mengeluarkan aura-aura ganas, Gakupo dan VY2 melewatinya diam-diam dan menyerang langsung ke arah Luka dan Rin yang memandang horor. Terjadi perebutan sengit saat Gakupo dan VY2 berusaha mengambil hape berisikan foto maha nista dari tangan Rin dan Luka.

Dan akhirnya hape itu jatuh ke tangan VY2.

"TIDAAAAAaaaaaak!" teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut Rin sementara Luka berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Gakupo.

"Lepasin MORON!" teriak Luka sambil berusaha menendang suatu area di badan Gakupo dimana matahari tidak bersinar, dan dia gagal.

"Yuuma! Hapus foto maha nista yang tak bisa dimaafkan walau malaikat memafkan itu!" kata Gakupo sambil berusaha menahan Rin dan Luka yang semakin berontak.

VY2 baru mau menyalakan hapenya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merebut hape itu dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepalanya keras-keras.

"Siapa. Yang. Menyuruhmu. Melemparkan. Es. Krim. Nista. Ini. Ke. Wajahku?" Bunda Meiko memberi penekanan pada setiap kata pada kalimatnya dan memukul VY2 lagi dengan hape malang itu. Cukup keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'krak'. VY2 mulai limbung ke belakang, memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul. Bunda Meiko mengangkat hape itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memukulkannya lagi ke kepala VY2.

"JANGAN!" Gakupo, Luka, dan Rin meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma bergerak menghindar di saat yang tepat sebelum hape yang keras itu menabrak kepalanya. Yang terjadi adalah, hape itu lepas dari tangan Bunda Meiko dan terbanting ke lantai, remuk.

Senyum bahagia yang terkontaminasi oleh smirk terlukis di wajah VY2 dan Gakupo.

"NOOO! KAU MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU!" Rin berteriak frustasi, Luka tampak seperti orang kehilangan arwah, menatap kosong ke arah hape remuk itu.

Bunda Meiko masih separuh iblis... tapi juga separuh bengong.

Seisi restoran bengong.

"Yak, itulah akhir dari pertandingan yang maha menegangkan, mengerikan, dan penuh adrenalin ini. Terimakasih sudah menonton dan selamat menikmati hidangan yang tadi sudah kalian pesan. Saya Gakuko Kamui dan kedua teman saya, Kaito dan Kaiko Shion mohon undur diri dari hadapan anda. Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Gakuko mengakhiri pidatonya dan kembali ke kursinya, memakan terong gorengnya.

Yuuma berjalan sempoyongan ke kursinya. Rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia duduk lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Kaito duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K.

Gakupo baru akan kembali ke kursinya ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik ke belakang dengan kuat dan sebuah sapu tangan nemplek di depan mulut dan hidungnya. Gakupo ambruk

"Sebagai hukuman karena kau sudah menghilangkan hape dan gambar menakjubkan dan langka itu, kau harus menanggung akibatnya!" Luka, Rin, dan Bunda Meiko menyeret Gakupo pergi dengan aura nggak enak.

Sayangnya nggak ada yang merasa ada yang hilang. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Lalu Rin, Luka, dan Bunda Meiko kembali sambil memasang wajah puas dan melanjutkan makan.

"Mbak! Saya pesan sup neginya lagi!" Miku berteriak sementara pelayan-pelayan (plus koki) yang mendengarnya menatap horor. Mereka harus kembali berhadapan dengan sup negi alias sup daun bawang.

"Es krimnya boleh tambah nggak?" Kaiko menatap salah satu pelayan di dekatnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Boleh, mau apa?"

"Rasa coklat mint satu truk..." Kaiko tersenyum polos sementara pelayan itu beku di tempat sementara pelayan-pelayan lain menjauh, menatap sang pelayan yang malang itu dengan tatapan 'tanggung jawab... kamu yang ngebolehin...'.

"SAKEEE! MAU SAKE LAGI!" Bunda Meiko berteriak sembari mengangkat botol sakenya yang segede galon dan sudah kosong.

'_Itu botol ke sepuluh...'_ pikir tiap orang di sana.

Kaito mengutak-atik es krim di mangkoknya, lalu melirik ke arah makhluk berambut pink di sebelahnya yang tampaknya kehilangan pikirannya.

"Oi Yuuma... udah mending belum kepalanya?" Kaito bertanya pada makhluk di sebelahnya.

"Udah sih... mending daripada yang tadi." Kata Yuuma.

"Oh iya, bunyi 'krak' yang pertama itu kepalamu atau hapenya?" tanya Kaito.

"Hapenya mungkin, kalo kepalaku yang bunyi harusnya udah ada darah mengucur dengan nggak elitnya dari kepalaku..." Yuuma melengos pelan, "lagipula itu masih lebih mending dibandingkan dengan pukulan tongkat baseball..."

"Pernah kepukul?"

"Yep, dengan pukulan kencang yang bisa membuat homerun..."

"Dan aku penasaran kenapa aku masih hidup dengan pukulan begitu..." Yuuma memasang wajah 'aku ini zombie atau apa?'

"Kalau kau tahu, kau harus kuat dapat pukulan seperti itu karena kalau tidak..." Kaito menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak?" Yuuma menatap Kaito.

"Kau nggak bakal bisa hidup di kelas ini, karena pasti ada suatu kejadian yang lebih parah dari itu... contohnya, tadi pagi aku dilindes road roller milik Rin, si kuning dengan pita putih itu..."

Yuuma speechless.

"Tapi biasanya yang ketiban sial itu itu aja... biasanya... nggak kalau ada suatu hal yang membuat satu kelas nyaris mati..."

Yuuma mulai berfikir dia sudah masuk ke kelas yang salah. Bukan, tapi sekolah yang salah.

"Tapi kelas ini terlihat begitu normal..." Yuuma berkata sambil ketawa maksa.

"Trus yang tadi itu? Perang gegara foto?"

Yuuma kembali speechless.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai Kaito kembali bertanya, "sariawanmu tiba-tiba hilang atau kamu udah nggak ngerasa apa-apa?"

"Mungkin sarafku lupa untuk mengirimkan rasa sakit ke otak..." dan tiba-tiba Yuuma teringat sesuatu.

"Gakupo ke mana ya?"

Dan dengan ajaibnya kelas tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Eh iya, si baka itu ngilang ke mana ya?" Gakuko menyadari hilangnya Gakupo.

'_Ini sodara atau apaan sih? Sodaranya ngilang dan dia nggak tau...?'_ pikir hampir setiap insan yang waras di sana.

"Hee... Gakupo siapa...? Si ungu itu kah...?" Bunda Meiko berkata dengan kondisi maha mabok.

Bunda Meiko lalu pergi dengan jalan sempoyongan. Tempat itu sunyi, hanya terdengar cekikikan setan dari Rin dan Luka, membuat suasana jadi horor. Kaito sendiri punya perasaan kalau ketiga makhluk bejat itu (Rin, Luka, dan Bunda Meiko) telah merubah Gakupo menjadi Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Powerpuff Girl, atau apapun yang membuatnya terlihat 'perempuan'.

"HIAAA! JANGAN BAWA AKU KE SANA!" teriakan seorang laki-laki.

"Ayolah, kamu bagus kok! Nggak aneh..." suara perempuan dewasa yang mabok.

"TAPI INI GILAA!"

"Ayolah, atau mau kupakaikan bikini?"

"JANGAAAAAAN!"

Dan sepertinya terkaan Kaito benar.

"Ayolaa... yang lain jadi penasaran tuuh..." tampaklah figur Bunda Meiko yang terlihat seperti menarik tangan seseorang.

"NGGAK MAOOOO!"

Bunda Meiko terus berusaha menarik seseorang itu, yang tak lain adalah Gakupo. Semua murid di sana sudah bisa menggambarkan apa yang terjadi, kecuali VY1 dan VY2.

Dan akhirnya Bunda Meiko berhasil menarik Gakupo dan membuat setiap orang di sana berwajah aneh.

* * *

oke... cerita ini menggantung di pohon palem lagi...  
tapi Eri bersyukur paling nggak ini nggak melar berbulan-bulan lagi T.T

Yak, terimakasih pada reader semua yang telah membaca fic ini, walau Eri tau berbagai gajeness di sana-sini dan ada banyak yang nggak nyambung...

Akhir kata (lho?), terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


	8. Cafetaria 4: Dangdut dan Pedagang

Sebagian besar penghuni cafe bersiul-siul menggoda 'cewek' yang baru saja diseret Bunda Meiko. Dan 'cewek' yang dimaksud berusaha mengacuhkan mereka, walau dia malu setengah sekarat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mukanya mirip warna tomat, stroberi, dan apel (disingkat tobepel) dijadikan satu.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Bunda Meiko terhadap Gakupo?

Yah... hal yang biasa... mengucir rambut Gakupo menjadi high twintail dengan kucir berhiaskan bunga warna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang itu dibuat mirip rambutnya Teto, muter mirip angin puting beliung, walau nggak lancip di bawah. Ia memakai rok pendek di atas lutut, memperlihatkan kakinya yang ramping.

Ia juga menggunakan kaus kaki putih panjang sampai di bawah lutut dan sepatu vantovel ungu cerah dengan hiasan bunga kecil pada kancingnya Sebagai atasannya yaitu kaos yang nyaris ketat dan tanpa lengan berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan jaket tipis lengan panjang warna ungu. Di lehernya ada kalung mutiara dan tampaknya Bunda Meiko tidak merias wajahnya.

Dan yah, ada satu kenyataan pahit yang menusuk para pelayan perempuan di restoran itu (yang notabene berbadan bagus), yaitu badan Gakupo terlalu _uhuk_seksi_uhuk_ untuk ukuran cowok. Walaupun misalnya Gakupo itu beneran cewek, tetep aja badannya kebagusan. Bahkan wajahnya nggak menunjukkan kalau dia cowok tulen.

Mizki dan Yuuma, sebagai dua makhluk yang dicap sebagai penghuni baru, memiliki ekspresi tidak percaya. Mizki langsung mengabadikan pemandangan di depannya dengan kamera miliknya sementara Yuuma menganga lebar.

Kaito, yang melihat betapa lebar mulut Yuuma, membanting rahang bawah Yuuma ke atas dengan kekuatan yang sama pada saat ia membanting pintu, membuat sariawan Yuuma tergigit keras.

"Hyaa! Kamu ngapa sih?!" Yuuma mendeath glare Kaito.

"Daripada ada lalat masuk ke mulutmu karena mengira itu gua peristirahatan..." Kaito cuek. Yuuma melengos mendengar alasan Kaito.

Setelah itu, satu persatu korban akibat nosebleed parah berjatuhan. Korban pertama yaitu sang pecinta pisang, Len Kagamine. Disusul oleh sesama shota, Piko Utatane dan Oliver. Lalu Usee (alias SeeWoo), Gumo (alias Gumiya), Akaito, Mikuo, Luki, dan cowok-cowok lain. Sementara yang perempuan mengabadikan tiap detik dengan kamera mereka.

Walaupun sebenarnya mereka nggak kalah irinya dengan para pelayan perempuan yang dari tadi nyakar-nyakar aspal saking irinya.

Eh, cowoknya masih ada yang sisa... Yuuma dan Kaito. Ajaibnya Yuuma nggak kehilangan banyak darah walau dia juga nosebleed sedangkan si biru sudah mandi darah. Dan akhirnya, badannya tidak kuat lagi dan ia jatuh ke pangkuan Yuuma.

Sebelum ia gugur, ia menitipkan surat wasiat pada Yuuma.

"Yuuma, sampaikan pesanku pada Kaiko... aku mau dia menyimpan es krim yang tersisa di lemari es. Terimakasih kawan... sampai jumpa... semoga kau selamat dari serangan maut di medan perang ini..." dan dengan itu dia pingsan di pangkuan Yuuma.

"KAITOOOO! Teganya kau membiarkanku jadi satu-satunya cowok di sini..." Yuuma mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kaito kuat-kuat sampai kepala Kaito kejedot pinggiran meja berkali-kali.

"WOY! AKU JUGA COWOK KALI!" Gakupo sewot.

"BOHONG! KAMU CEWEK GITU KOK!" Yuuma menunjuk Gakupo.

"NGGAK! AKU COWOK!"

Mereka mulai berdebat, membuat para zombie bangkit dari kubur dengan wajah sebel karena tidurnya (yang diakibatkan oleh Gakupo) terganggu.

"HOY! APAAN SIH KALIAN TERIAK-TERIAK?!" Piko berteriak setelah bangkit ke kehidupan kedua (?).

"Masalah?" Yuuma dan Gakupo menatap Piko dengan aura pembunuh. Piko langsung ciut nyalinya.

"Aduh... tulang tengkorakku rasanya remuk..." setiap orang menatap Kaito yang mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dibanting-banting Yuuma ke pinggiran meja.

Tiba-tiba Miku menyahut, "Gakupo! Kemarin Kaito udah joget seksi di depan kelas waktu kalian di hukum, sekarang giliranmu!"

"He?" Yuuma memasang wajah bingung sementara Gakupo sudah bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

Kaito yang ingat langsung menyahut, "Heh, jangan kabur! Nggak adil tau! Masa aku aja yang nerima hukuman nista dan tidak bisa dibenarkan itu?! Itu pelecehan! ITU FITNAH!"

"Fitnah apaan Kai?" Miku sweatdrop.

"Lha emang apaan?" Kaito masang muka herp.

Miku facepalm plus sweatdrop. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau IQ Kaito itu tengkurep jadi dia bisa dikategorikan baka.

"Sudahlah Mik, sodaraku itu kehilangan separuh kemampuan otaknya... percuma kalau kau mau membenarkan kalimatnya tadi..." Akaito nyambung-nyambung. Detik berikutnya ia sudah tidak berbentuk karena diuleg oleh Kaito dan Miku.

Bunda Meiko tiba-tiba berkata (dengan kondisi masih mabuk berat), "Gakuppyonn... anda seharusnya tidak lari dari kewajibannn... cepat anda goyang ngeborrr di sinniii..."

"Sambil nyanyi!" sebuah suara nyeletuk dari belakang. Gakupo melotot ke arah adiknya yang sedang ngakak.

"Yak! Request lagu apa yang harus dinyanyikan Gakupo! Syaratnya satu, harus lagu dangdut ato campursari!" Gakuko berkata setelah mengambil mikrofon. Ia lalu menggusur para pelayan yang ada di dekat sebuah organ nganggur di sudut ruangan.

Gakupo langsung lari menjauh, tapi dihentikan Bunda Meiko yang entah sejak kapan mengikat kalung Gakupo dengan senar pancing yang kuat. Gakupo merasa nafasnya menghilang waktu kalung menyebalkan itu tertarik ke belakang karena Bunda Meiko menarik senar pancingnya.

"Kalau kabur fotomu ini akan terpajang di mading sekolah..." Bunda Meiko mengibaskan selembar foto di depan wajah Gakupo.

Gakupo membelalak kaget melihat foto itu.

"J- j- j- jangan!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan lari..." Bunda Meiko nyengir.

Gakupo nggak punya pilihan lain selain diam sementara yang lain memasang wajah bingung.

Foto apa itu? Mau tau? Oke, Eri jelaskan... *gaya bak profesor* *dilempar bata*

Jadi, itu adalah foto Gakupo di sebuah ruangan di restoran itu, entah ruangan apa itu, tidur di lantai dengan tangan terikat ke atas. Ia baru memakai rok dan kaos tanpa lengan dan rambutnya tergerai bak selimut. Lututnya menempel satu sama lain dan kakinya terbuka selebar seukuran penggaris. Mulutnya diikat dengan selembar kain putih panjang.

Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu, sudah pasti orang yang melihat berpikir dia baru mau dirape.

Dan siapa yang mau foto semacam itu diketahui seantero sekolah, termasuk kepala sekolah, guru-guru, kakak dan adik kelas, dan tamu yang datang ke sana.

Memalukan... sepertinya harga diri Gakupo nggak akan kuat menahan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bunda Meiko, sebenarnya itu foto apa?" SeeU bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang dikibas-kibaskan Bunda Meiko di depan wajah Gakupo.

"Rahasia... yang penting kalian cepat tentukan lagunya..." kata Bunda Meiko.

"Eh, aku ada ide lebih bagus! Bagaimana kalau Kaito yang menentukan, kan kemarin dia pake baju yang lebih memalukan daripada Gakupo sekarang!" celetuk Kaiko.

"Tapi kemarin kan aku juga pake baju balet pink!" Gakupo protes, sayangnya suaranya seakan hanyalah angin lalu. Tak ada yang menanggapi. Bahkan mungkin malah tak ada yang mau berbaik hati mendengar.

"Ide bagus, Kaiko! Hoy, Kaito! Lagu apa yang cocok?" tanya Miku.

"Hummm... apa ya..." Kaito benar-benar memutar otaknya. Memerasnya.

Dan itu tandanya Kaito benar-benar menggunakan otaknya kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau... Jatuh Bangun dari Meggy Z?" Kaito tersenyum aneh.

Gakupo ingin dia tiba-tiba pingsan selama 7 hari, atau tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Tapi karena sepertinya pada gulungan takdirnya telah diputuskan ia akan sering mendapat pelecehan secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Eh, kameraku terbawa..." Kaiko berkata, sengaja dikeraskan.

"Sip!" Gakuko mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sodara Kaito yang mengeluarkan handycam kecil dengan resolusi tinggi sementara Gakupo merasa dunianya hancur seketika. Ia hanya berdoa semoga kameranya tiba-tiba rusak atau meledak (yang pastinya nggak bakal terkabul).

Bunda Meiko menyerahkan mikrofon pada Gakupo dan mencopot senar yang ia ikat pada kalung Gakupo. Bunda Meiko berkata, "ingat... jangan kabur... atau mading sekolah akan dapat tambahan foto..."

Kaiko mengambil posisi strategis yang memudahkannya untuk merekam setiap gerakan Gakupo sementara teman-teman mereka menyingkir. Gakuko menyalakan organ yang sepertinya ditelantarkan itu dan mengecek apakah organ malang itu masih bisa berfungsi.

Dan masih berfungsi.

Setelah mencoba musiknya, Gakuko meraih mikrofonnya dan berkata, "Sodara-sodara, mari kita saksikan penampilan artis yang baru saja naik angkot, Gakupo Kamui!"

'_Sialan kau Gakuko'_ pikir Gakupo.

"Hari ini ia akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul ..." kata Gakuko lagi, lalu ia memulai musiknya.

Gakupo mengambil nafas, lalu mulai bergoyang ngebor sebentar di depan sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya itu senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi dimata teman-temannya, itu senyum menggoda. Gakupo mulai bernyanyi.

_Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu  
Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti  
Kubawakan segenggam cinta  
Namun kau meminta diriku  
Membawakan bulan ke pangkuanmu_

Wajah bengong ditampakkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku baru tau suaranya Gakupo itu cukup bagus buat nyanyi yang begituan..." bisik Miku pada Luka, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

_jatuh bangun aku mencintaimu  
namun dirimu tak mau mengerti  
kutawarkan segelas air  
namun kau meminta lautan  
tak sanggup diriku sungguh tak sanggup_

Gakupo menelan ludah, sudah lama ia tidak menyanyi lagu penuh vibrato. Entah dia memang menyukai atau apa, Gakupo tetap melanjutkan menyanyi dan bergoyang sana-sini. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar dan bermain-main dengan kabel mikrofon.

_sudah tahu luka di dalam dadaku  
sengaja kau siram dengan air garam  
kejamnya sikapmu membakar hatiku  
sehingga cintaku berubah haluan_

Kaito tampak menikmati nyanyian Gakupo. Yuuma sempat heran melihat si biru di sebelahnya yang mulai komat-kamit ikutan nyanyi. Yuuma makin bengong ketika akhirnya Kaito menyambar mikrofon lalu jadi suara dua dan ikut goyang di sebelah Gakupo.

Gakupo mengangkat mikrofonnya lalu bergoyang ngebor. Sebelum memasuki bait berikutnya, Kaito membuang mikrofonnya lalu mengamalkan lagu sepiring berdua yang telah diamandemen oleh entah siapa menjadi 'semikrofon berdua' dengan Gakupo dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan.

_percuma saja berlayar  
kalau kau takut gelombang  
percuma saja bercinta  
kalau kau takut sengsara_

Suasana jadi makin asyik waktu Gakupo dan Kaito adu goyang dan hampir semua penonton di sana berteriak, "eeeek... YA!"

Akhirnya lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Gakuko lari ke sebelah Gakupo dan Kaito. Secara serempak, mereka menunduk hormat seperti habis melakukan pertunjukan sungguhan di panggung. Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kaiko meraih mikrofon lalu berkata, "bagi yang ingin memesan video duet maut Gakupo dan Kaito silahkan menulis nama dan jenis video yang ingin di pesan. Ada video kualitas pas-pasan, high quality, high definition, dan VIP."

"Bagi yang memesan VIP mendapat bonus~" Bunda Meiko menambahkan sambil menyiapkan sebuah buku dan bolpoin. Dalam sekejap, terjadi sebuah antrian di depannya.

Gakupo? Entah kenapa dia malah cuek bebek. Dan ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pakaiannya. Dengan santai ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Yuuma, menggerai rambutnya dan berusaha untuk meluruskannya kembali dengan air dan sisir. Kaito membantu menyisir bagian belakangnya.

Dan fotografer beraksi kembali. Plus kameramen satu, bedanya yang pegang kamera bukan Kaiko lagi karena Kaiko sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kaito untuk menyisir rambut Gakupo.

Yuuma (karena nggak ngerti mau apa) ikut membantu meluruskan rambut Gakupo sambil mencoba untuk menghiraukan jepretan kamera. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sukses meluruskan angin puting beliung karya Bunda Meiko dan melanjutkan makan, masih cuek bebek dengan para fotografer yang beraksi.

"Ah iya, Kaiko! Ntar aku dikasih lho!" Kaito menunjuk-nunjuk Kaiko yang sedang sibuk mencatat.

"Iya iya... Gakupo sekalian nanti!" Kaiko balas nunjuk-nunjuk dengan pulpen, matanya masih lekat ke kertas di depannya.

"Heh, aku juga lho..." Gakuko nyeletuk sambil mengayun-ayunkan flashdisk.

"Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa flashdisk?" Gakupo melirik, "dan itu flashdisk-ku pula..."

"Oh, ini..." Gakupo menunjuk flashdisk di tangannya, "aku tadi minta video rekaman CCTV..." katanya sambil menunjuk CCTV di sudut. "CCTVnya mengarah pas lurus dengan TKP tumpukan tadi... aku baru sadar waktu nunduk di depan bareng kalian tadi, dan berhubung fotonya tidak selamat... yah... kau tau lah..." Gakupo dan Yuuma langsung keseleg bebarengan.

"HOI!" Yuuma hampir-hampir saja mau melabrak Gakuko ketika suara Gakupo menghentikan aksinya.

"Yasudah deh... kalau itu mau kalian, mau diapain terserah..."

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan nggak percaya kecuali Bunda Meiko yang justru tertawa setan menikmati kemenangannya.

"Gakupo... kamu nggak di cuci otak sama Bunda Meiko kan?" Kaito bertanya dengan ekspresi horor.

"Nggak kok..." Gakupo menjawab dengan enteng sementara Gakuko yang melihat gelagat Gakupo hanya ngikik geli.

'_Pasti dia diancam Bunda Meiko dengan sesuatu yang bisa merusak imejnya sebagai cowok...'_ batin Gakuko sambil (masih) menahan tawa.

"Kalau begitu, tambahan bonus buat yang pesen VVIP!" kata Kaiko sambil ngakak-ngakak setan. Background hujan uang menghiasi tawanya.

"Hei, Kaiko... kalau kamu nggak ngasih bagian ke aku, Gakupo dan Kaito kamu tau apa yang bakal terjadi..." Gakuko meringis setan.

"Iya, iya... aku bakal hidup di bawah jembatan selama sebulan..." Kaiko melengos.

"Aku nggak dihitung?" Bunda Meiko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Bunda Meiko dihitung, nanti kita pesen makanan dua kali lebih banyak, berhubung target kelas bulan ini adalah mengosongkan dompet Bunda Meiko karena kalah taruhan..." kata Gakuko sambil melempar-lemparkan flashdisknya.

"Kalo jatuh kamu beliin aku harddisk..."

"Iya ah... galak amat... bad mood ya..."

Dan Kamui bersaudara itu terlibat silat lidah selama setengah jam sementara yang lain melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya sore menjelang, satu-persatu murid-murid pulang ke rumah. Lebih tepatnya kabur setelah beramai-ramai mengatakan, "yang bayar ibu-ibu berbaju merah bernama Meiko" pada pelayan pemegang kasir.

Bunda Meikonya sendiri diikat oleh Miku dan Luka di salah satu tiang.

Lalu, pada akhirnya, seluruh murid-murid pulang. Bunda Meiko dikerubungi oleh para pelayan restoran.

"Err... boleh utang dulu nggak?"

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter ini selesai...

Terimakasih bagi yang mereview, atau bahkan yang cuma baca... terimakasih sekali XD

Kalau ada kesalahan Eri minta maaf, hehe

oh iya, Eri nggak pernah majang disclaimer ya? O.o (readers: huu! Author apaan tuh!)

oke... oke... saya pajang... di sini dan berlaku buat semua chapter XD #ngeles

_**Disclaimer**_: Vocaloid bukan punya Eri, bukan punya Yamahmud, tapi punya YAMAHA. Kalo Vocaloid punya Eri, Eri pasti udah bikinin konser Vocaloid di Indonesia.


End file.
